The Joys of Parenthood
by i-am-loved17
Summary: AU. Callie Torres never expects to find love George's death. Arizona Robbins never expects to fall in love with the mother of a student.  But, hey, in life anything can happen.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Joys of Parenthood

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Let's just assume that I don't own anything since my name is not Shonda Rimes and I am not at all affiliated with ABC studios.

Author's Note: I got this idea in my head today and I couldn't get it out until I started writing. The second chapter is almost done and should be up soon. Basically all you need to know is that is is an AU, Arizona is not a surgeon and that everything up to the point where George and Callie got married in Vegas happened as it did in the show. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it.

Chapter 1:

"Parker Sophia, get your cute little butt downstairs!" Callie Torres yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

She smiled as she watched her 5 year old run down the stairs giggling. As her daughter passed her, making sure to jump off the final stair, she playfully spanked her butt. "There's my favorite child."

"I'm your only kid, mom."

Callie laughed and followed her daughter to the kitchen. She watched as her daughter sat in the chair with the bowl of lucky charms in front of it. Every week the young girl had a new 'favorite breakfast' and this week was a hell of a lot easier to make than last week's spaghetti and meatballs. Despite the fact that Callie had to wake up an hour earlier than usual to make her daughter what she wanted, she was more than happy to oblige. Some people were worth the effort, and her daughter was worth the world.

The next thing she saw was something that Parker did everyday without fail. Parker picked up the newspaper that her mom had placed next to her bowl, pulled out the section with the comics and started laughing. Callie smiled, knowing that her daughter couldn't read. It was something that she had seen her Uncle Mark do on countless occasions and Parker loved being like him.

Mark washer savior, without him she wouldn't have been able to raise such a great daughter. It was just before Parker's first birthday that George died. A shooter had come into the hospital where they both were surgeons and he had taken a bullet aimed at his best friend Izzie Stevens. Now, four years later, all of their past marital problems seemed so trivial. She had been jealous of George's close friendship with Izzie and he had been distant, but they had stayed together for their daughter. The minute she discovered she was pregnant they had done what was obvious, convinced themselves they were happy and played the part of a happy little family. Although Callie still wished everyday that George were there to see their daughter grow, she knew that with help from all her friends at the hospital, Parker would be raised with all the love she needed.

"Mom, we're gonna be late!" Callie looked down to see her daughter staring at her with her hands on her hips.

Laughing, Callie kneels in front of her daughter. "Don't worry, we still have time. Uncle Mark will be here soon to take us. Is he ever late?"

The little girl shook her head and walked back to the chair where she she had been sitting, before crossing her arms and laying her head on the table. Callie sat in the chair next to her and began rubbing her back. "Are you nervous? It is your first day of big girl school."

Parker jerked her head up, halting her mother's movements. "Why would I be nervous? I'm awesome."

"You, my daughter, have been spending too much time with Aunt Lexie." Callie laughed.

"Yo Torres, why aren't you and my favorite niece ready for the big day?" Mark stated, walking right from the front door into the dining room.

Before Callie could respond, Parker ran up to him and jumped in his arms. "I am ready, Uncle Mark!"

"You are? Do you have that backpack that I bought you ready? Because in Kindergarden you are going to need it." Mark asked in a childlike voice to the girl in his arms.

"Parker, why don't you take Uncle Mark up to your room and get it?" Callie began cleaning up the mess in the kitchen while she watched her daughter lead Mark out of the kitchen. She could hear them running up the stairs and Parker telling a story about how she was going to like Kindergarden a lot more than preschool.

After she had put the bowl in the sink, Callie sat and took the moment of free time to finish reflecting on the past few years. After George had died, Callie didn't have the time to be a surgeon at a major hospital so she had put in her resignation and began to live strictly off of her trust fund while she decided what to do. About three months later her parents decided to move from Miami to Seattle to help her. It only took a week for her to convince the chief to give her job back and with help from her parents, Mark and Lexie, she had been able to make it as the youngest head of Ortho that Seattle Grace had ever seen.

Callie loved her life, but she knew that something was missing. She had the perfect job doing something she loved and a great family. Despite all that, she was lonely. It had been three years since she had even been on a date and the last one was nothing short of a disaster.

"You ready?" Mark asked, breaking Callie of her thoughts. She turned and nodded as she saw her daughter standing in the doorway holding Mark's hand.

The three of them drove to the school listening to Parker go on about how she was going to teach the other kids how awesome she was so that they wouldn't forget. However, as they pulled into the school Parker suddenly got quiet and just stared out the window.

As the car pulled to a stop, the two adults got out of the car. Callie went to get her daughter out of the carseat in the backseat, but stopped when she noticed how quiet the young girl had become. Taking a seat next to her daughter she grabbed her hand. "It's kind of scary, huh?"

The child nodded causing her brunette curls to bounce. "What if these kids don't like me or the teacher is mean?"

Callie decided to whisper in the same form that her daughter had just used. "They'll love you just like I do. You are one of a kind and they'll see it. But me and your Uncle Mark will walk you in and I'll see if we can stay a little while until you are ready, okay?"

Parker looked up at her mom and smiled. Callie got out of the car, getting Parker and her Hello Kitty backpack out as well and the three of them headed to the entrance of the school. Already having memorized the room number her daughter was assigned to, Callie led them to the back of the school where the Kindergarden classrooms were located.

Once they reached the classroom Mark stopped and turned towards Parker who was being held by Callie. "Well, little Torres, I'm going to say goodbye here, but stay away from all the little boys, they have cooties." He rubbed her head, being careful not to mess up her hair in fear of being yelled at and smiled as he walked away to leave the two girls alone.

"Are you ready?" Callie asked her daughter. Once her Parker nodded, the two walked into the large classroom, which was already filled with children running around and parents trying to deal with leaving their babies alone for the day. As soon as Parker noticed all the other kids having fun she began wiggling out of her mom's arms so that she could get down.

"Woah, easy tiger." Callie told the child, holding her moving body so that she had to listen to her. "Your grandparents will be here at noon to pick you up. I expect you to be ready for bed when I get home, entiendes?"

The child nodded, leaned into kiss her mom's cheek and before Callie could say goodbye she was in the playhouse with some of the other kids. Knowing that she wasn't ready to leave her daughter, Callie walked up to the desk where she saw a couple of other moms talking to whom she guessed was the teacher,though she couldn't actually see the woman.

As she approached the desk, the other parents turned and walked past her to find their kids. Realizing she had stopped to watch them walk away, she turned back to the desk to talk to her daughter's teacher. Seeing that the woman now had her back to her, Callie tapped the blonde woman on her shoulder, "Hello."

The woman turned around and smiled, showing of what Callie could only describe as the most beautiful dimples she had ever seen. Feeling her breath catch in her throat, Callie became momentarily stunned at the other woman's beauty. Looking her over from top to bottom, Callie took note of the way that the navy blouse she was wearing hung over her body tight enough to show the little curves of her breasts.

"Hello?" The blonde asked, trying to keep her composure as she noticed the woman looking her over. "I'm Arizona Robbins... and you are?"

"Callie... I mean, Dr. Torres, but you can call me Callie. I'm Parker's mom." She turned slightly to point to where her daughter was climbing on the roof of the playhouse, looking as though she was about to jump off. "Her last name isn't..."

Before she could finish her sentence, she saw Arizona run from behind the desk and over to the playhouse. She was once again stunned as she watched Arizona catch her daughter right as she leapt off the plastic house. Still shocked by what had just happened while she was busy rambling about her life to the beautiful blonde, Callie barely noticed when Arizona walked up to her holding Parker.

"So I think I better make sure I have your number on hand, I can already tell that this little one is going to be the one I have to keep my eye on the most."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Joys of Parenthood

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Let's just assume that I don't own anything since my name is not Shonda Rimes and I am not at all affiliated with ABC studios.

Author's Note: First off I want to say thanks for all the reviews! They seriously made me want to finish this chapter even more which is helping me meet my goal of a chapter every 1 or 2 days. Second, I want to apologize for the lack of calzona in this chapter. But I promise that chapters 4 and 5 are going to be nothing but. Anyways, thanks again for the support and I hope you like this chapter as well.

Chapter 2:

"Argh..." Callie groaned into the pillow that she was using to hide her embarrassment. After the incident at her daughter's school, where she had let her emotions take so much control that Parker almost got injured, Callie had run to the car. There was no way that she wanted to risk another chance of embarrassing herself again.

Mark looked on as his best friend laid face down on the couch in the attendings' lounge. He knew that she'd been having a tough time the past few years, and that the loneliness had been starting to catch up with her. However, he had yet to get out of her the reason for the quick get away at the school. She jumped in the car, told him to drive and then let a comfortable silence settle over the car. Ten hours later and he was going crazy with curiosity. "Hey, did something happen after I left you guys at the classroom?"

Callie mumbled something into the pillow before realizing that there was no way that Mark understood her. She slowly sat up on the couch and made enough room so that Mark could sit next to her. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Callie took a deep breath before she started, "Parker's teacher is... beautiful. I mean, she took my breath away, literally. Let's just say that I definitely embarrassed myself."

Mark gave her an unbelieving look. "So you met a hottie, I doubt that's the whole story."

Callie laughed at the simple definition that her best friend gave to such a complex situation. "Yeah, well I let her hotness distract me and even though I saw Parker on top of the little plastic playhouse I was too zoned out to notice her jumping off of said house. What kind of mom chooses staring at a woman over getting their daughter off of a playhouse?"

"A horny one." Mark replied causing both of them to laugh, although Callie's was only half-hearted. "Seriously, Cal, you can't beat yourself up. It's been three years since you have had any action and the last time was with..."

"Don't go there, Mark" Callie warned, putting her hand up signaling how serious she was.

Mark nodded, showing that he wouldn't press on, at least now right now. "Just listen to me when I say that you are just human. I understand that you didn't want to date for fear of hurting Parker, but she is five now and I'm sure she just wants you to be happy. Come on, you can't tell me that you aren't at least a bit sexually frustrated. I almost... bent a spoon when Lexie cut me off from sex for a week."

"Bent a spoon?" Callie turned to give him an unbelieving glare.

"Yeah, who am I kidding, I've never been sexually frustrated. We both know there is no way Lexie could keep her hands off me for a whole week." Mark teased while gently nudging his best friend with his elbow, hearing her first real laugh all day.

"I'm not... 'sexually frustrated,'" Callie brought her voice down to a whisper, "I just miss having someone there to talk to and spend my life with. You and Parker are great. Hell I even love having my parents around, but at the end of the day I want someone there."

Mark looked over at his friend and grabbed her hand, taking it gently into his larger one. "Don't you miss sex just a little bit?"

"Mark!" Callie laughed, dropping his hand and standing up. She headed to the door and reached out her hand to touch the doorknob. Before she opened the door, she turned back towards her friend slightly, "Okay, I definitely miss the sex."

Hearing Mark laugh and say what she guessed was 'I knew it,' Callie left the room and headed off to check on her last patient before her shift ended. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy work, because some days it was the only thing that kept her sane, but today she couldn't wait to get home. She knew that when she arrived home, Parker would be in the living room watching some cartoon with one of her grandparents. Once she had told them a brief version of her day, they would head home leaving her to fight with her daughter on the importance of sleeping in one's own bed. As soon as Parker fell asleep, she would make herself a short dinner before taking a quick shower and crashing into bed. This had been the routine everyday for two years.

But as Callie reached the door that meant she was almost home free, she took a deep breath, straightened her back and put on a smile. Last patient, she reminded herself.

Arizona Robbins walked through the small school on her way to her classroom for the year. There were children and teachers walking past her in every direction. She had come in early but due to the perverted principal and his daily flirting, she had spent the past 15 minutes in his office.

Normally she wouldn't have minded, she knew how to put on a smile and pretend to care about the new gym that her boss had joined, but today she wanted to make sure she was in her classroom as the students arrived. It was only the second day so she knew that most parents would still walk their kids all the way into the classroom, especially since they were still young.

Yesterday, she watched as the beautiful brunette she now knew as Callie Torres walk through the door. The moment she saw the woman, child on hip, walk into her classroom, she felt as if her world had stopped. For a moment, everything went into slow motion and she couldn't see anything but Callie as she tried to keep her daughter from jumping from her arms.

Arizona sighed as she thought about the child. Parker O'Malley was definitely going to be a troublemaker. Her brunette hair and the majority of her facial features was so much like her mother's that she wondered how alike their personalities were. If Callie was half as feisty and passionate as her daughter then Arizona knew she was in for a long year.

She knew it was unprofessional, but she had stayed up half the night concocting plans to get to know the woman better. Her first thought was to simply get to know her slowly by talking to her when she dropped Parker off and picked her up. However, that plan was ruined by when an older couple arrived for the child instead.. Next, she toyed with the seemingly desperate idea of using her phone number to call Callie, claiming that Parker was injured. However, she knew that this option was too cruel to actually work in her favor.

The last option she considered was to slowly try to get information from Parker. Was it illegal to question a 5-year-old student? No. Was it morally right to? She wasn't quite sure, but after three hours of lying in bed, staring at the ceiling she decided that it wasn't.

"Ms. Robbins!" Arizona heard right before she felt a small body grab onto the back of her leg.

Turning her head down to look at who the body belonged to, she smiled when she realized that it was the subject of her thoughts. "Parker. How are you today, my little ball of energy?"

Parker released her leg and moved to stand in front of her. "I had extra Lucky Charms this morning! My mom never lets me have extra cereal."

"Hey, what did I say about keeping that on the down low? That was supposed to stay between us." A voice said from behind them. Arizona turned to see that the voice belonged to a man, one that even she had to admit was attractive. Her fears became even more of a reality when she watched Parker go around to him and grab his hand.

"Hello, I'm Arizona Robbins, Parker's teacher." Arizona said as she stuck out her hand.

Realization struck Mark as his mind went back to the conversation he had had yesterday with Callie. Taking a moment to give the blonde in front of him a once over he knew exactly what he had to do. Reaching out his hand to meet hers he responded, "Mark Sloan. Callie told me about how you saved our little girl's life. How can I ever thank you?"

Arizona's heart fell. She should have realized that Callie would be married, that there was no way that anyone as beautiful as her wouldn't be. "No thanks necessary. It's my job." Looking down at her watch she began to turn back to the direction she was headed. "Class is about to start, I better get going. But it was nice to meet you and I'm sure we'll see more of each other."

Mark watched closely to the woman's responses and could tell that she flinched slightly when he called Parker "our little girl." He knew that Callie would be mad at him if she found out, but he had to discover if Arizona was feeling the same way as his best friend was. By the way that she had turned to leave so quickly after his introduction, he was relatively sure that she was.

As soon as they reached the classroom he watched as Parker ran up to some of her friends and the teacher went to talk to some concerned parents. Deciding that he was no longer needed, he left the school and headed to the hospital where he knew he needed to talk to his friend.

Arizona watched the two from the corner of her eyes. She had taken notice of the fact that the young girl had not taken the time to say goodbye to Mark. Still confused by the whole situation, she smiled and nodded while some concerned parents continued to tell her about their children's allergies, medications, and other concerns that they had.

About an hour later, Arizona decided to get out the blank paper and crayons to let the children have some individual work time. Their assignment was to draw a picture of their family. She would admit that maybe she was a little curious to see what one kid in particular drew.

Going around from kid to kid she would praise them on how well they were doing or take some time to ask who certain people in their pictures were. However, when she leaned over Parker's shoulder she was surprised at what she saw. "Parker, what is that box next to your mom?"

"That's my dad. Mom says he is in a box in the ground." The girl said, shrugging without stopping what she was doing.

Arizona knelt next to the child. "Sweetie, why does your mom look so sad?"

"Because she is crying. She does that a lot when she thinks I am sleeping." Parker finally stops and turns to her teacher. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Arizona nodded, trying not to cry at the pure innocence of the tiny human in front of her.

"My daddy died. I heard Uncle Mark telling my mommy one night. He was like 'Calliope Torres, George is dead, move on.'" Arizona almost wanted to laugh at the tone that Parker used to mock the older man, but stopped herself when she heard the voice go into a whisper. "I never met my daddy, so I am going to draw his box."

Feeling her heart go out to the little girl, Arizona pulled her into a hug. "Your secret is safe with me. And I think your picture is one of the best I've seen. But don't tell anyone else."

Arizona pulled away from the hug and put a smile on her face, making sure to wink at the kid before walking away. Deciding that she needed to take a break after that conversation, she went and sat behind her desk. Parker had just revealed more about the beautiful brunette than she'd ever imagined. One thing was for sure, Arizona was really hoping that it would be Calliope Torres that came to pick her daughter up.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Joys of Parenthood

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Let's just assume that I don't own anything since my name is not Shonda Rimes and I am not at all affiliated with ABC studios.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! I am honestly touched by all the support. With that I must also thank my awesome betas, GreysAddictJ and MykaInAZ. Without them I'd just be a writer with crappy verb usage and Chinese takeout in a drawer (apparently that's not good for the food.) Anyway, I have a plan for the next chapter, but it should be super long so expect it in a couple days. I love hearing what you think, so review. :)

Chapter 3:

Arizona Robbins loved teaching kindergarden. First of all, she loved working with the tiny humans. The things they said, with their innocence, had a way of making her heart swell. Secondly, she loved making a difference in their lives. It was a great feeling to know that they would leave her class at the end of the year and still have a long life ahead of them. However, the main reason why she loved teaching kindergarden was because the kids in her class changed half way through the day. Sure she loved all the kids, but it was good to get a new group when the first group became cranky.

"Ms. Robbins, where's my dad?" The little boy at her feet asked for what seemed like the fifteenth time in the past five minutes.

It was now 12:05. Which meant that Arizona's first class had ended five minutes ago and her next class started in fifty-five. Unfortunately, parents didn't realize that by being late to pick up their kids, she was losing out on her lunch. "I don't know, Tommy. Why don't you go sit by Parker and play with the legos."

"No way! Girls have cooties." The little boy replied, making a disgusted face. Before Arizona had a chance to reply, the boy's face lit up and he ran to whom she could only guess was his father.

"Sorry I'm late. Hope it wasn't too much trouble waiting?" The older man asked, picking up his son so that they could leave.

"Nope, I still have one more." Arizona looked over towards the young girl in the corner and smiled politely to the man. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tommy."

As the two men left, Arizona walked back to her desk, figuring that she would start her lunch in the room while she waited. After taking a seat in her chair, she reached in to the refrigerator that she kept under her desk and pulled out the old Chinese takeout and an apple. Taking one last glance at the playing child, she set the apple down on the desk and got up to take the takeout to the microwave she had brought for snack time.

About three minutes late she took the now warm food back to the desk and realized that the apple was no longer there. Noticing that it had fallen to the floor, she set the takeout container on the desk and reached down to get the fruit.

"I wish that was what I saw every time I enter a room." Recognizing the voice, as the man she met earlier, Arizona looked up to see Mark Sloan looking smug, standing in the doorway. "Dang girl."

Getting angry at his words, Arizona quickly turned around. "Now that is completely..."

Her words stuck in her throat as she realized who was standing next to him, completely motionless, looking at where she was just bent over. "Why, Calliope, were you just checking out my butt as well?"

It was only after Arizona finished her question that Callie looked up at where she was now standing with her hands on her hips and a smile that showed full dimples. "Um... Yes, no... What?"

Shaking her head, Arizona laughed and walked closer to the woman. Placing her hands on Callie's shoulders, she looked into her eyes. "It's okay, Calliope, you can look any time you want. But first, I think we should talk... in private." She looked at Mark as she spoke.

"I can see when I'm unwanted." Deciding that he shouldn't fight it, since Callie could use the alone time with her crush, Mark walked over to the little girl in the corner and placed her over his shoulder, causing her to shriek out in laughter. "Come on, Parks. Let's leave the women to talk."

Only then realizing that her hands were still on Callie's shoulders, Arizona slowly lifted her hands off and smiled. "So, I think we need to discuss something that Parker drew in class today."

Callie followed the blonde to the desk and looked at the picture that was placed in front of her. "What is it?"

"You, Parker, and her dad." Arizona told Callie, pointing at each figure as she said them. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't you mean Parker?"

"No. I mean you."

Callie looked up from the picture and into Arizona's eyes. Taking a moment to let what she heard sink in, the brunette tried to read what the other woman was thinking. All she saw was pure sincerity looking back at her so she allowed herself to say the words that she was thinking. "Me too."

Not being able to hold back her emotions anymore, Arizona took a step forward and pulled the brunette into a hug. It wasn't a long hug. It couldn't have been longer than ten seconds. But as soon as Arizona felt the other woman's body so close to hers, she felt as if time stopped. She felt the warm body in her arms shift so that their heads were closer and their bodies were as close as they could get.

"You smell good." Arizona heard Callie murmur from her shoulder. She could tell that the brunette hadn't meant to say that out loud since as soon as the sentence was said, Arizona felt the other woman's body tense.

Pulling out of hug, Arizona laughed, "You smell good too. Like coconut. I love coconut."

As soon as Arizona pulled her into the hug, the brunette knew she was a goner. There was no way for her to deny that she was attracted to this woman, when every time they touched she forgot about everyone else in the world.

She hadn't meant to say how she was feeling out loud. However, she was a lot happier that 'you smell good' came out over the other thought of 'I wonder how she feels without clothes.'

Callie never used to get this nervous around people she liked. Of course there was the original awkward phase, but with Arizona she felt so out of her element. Thankfully, the blonde seemed to understand and knew just what to say to make her feel like less of a rambling idiot.

"Calliope?" Arizona asked, knocking Callie out of her thought.

"Sorry, I just... zoned out for a minute."

"I noticed. I was just asking you if you had plans on Friday night?"

Callie looked at the blonde trying to determine if she was asking what she hoped she was. There was not one ounce of doubt on Arizona's face. The only thing apparent was the confident smile that made Callie put an equally big smile on her face.

"I hope I'm spending it with you." Not knowing where the confidence was coming from, but going with it anyways, Callie finished. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

The smile fell off of Arizona's face and she rolled her eyes. "I was supposed to ask that question. You stole my thunder, Calliope."

"Is that a no?" Callie asked unbelieving, thinking that the blonde had to be joking.

"Of course that's a no!" Arizona scoffed, "You took away the magic."

Noticing that Arizona began walking to the door of the classroom, Callie caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Slowly turning her around, Callie stood in front of her and smiled. "I just zoned out for a minute."

"What?" Arizona looked at the brunette as if she had grown a second head.

"No, you are supposed to ask me what I am doing on Friday night."

Realization dawned on Arizona and the smile reappeared on her face. "So, Calliope... What are you doing Friday night?"

"Nothing." Callie responded quickly, causing both of the women to laugh.

"Well then, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Yes... Of course." Callie answered. "But can I ask you something?"

Arizona nodded. This moment was so perfect that she didn't want to ruin it with useless words.

"Were you really mad that I 'stole your magic'?"

The two women stood looking at each other for a moment before Arizona took Callie's hand in hers. "The only magic is what I feel when I touch you." She then took her other hand and started rubbing Callie's cheek. "I feel sparks, radiating off my skin. I don't care who asks who out. I just don't want this to end."

Soaking in the feeling of what Arizona is doing to her, Callie stayed there with her eyes closed in silence. The words that Arizona had just spoken were exactly what she had wanted to hear. She felt the sparks too, she had felt them the second that she was anywhere near the blonde.

"As much as I want to stay like this, my next class starts in twenty minutes and I'm starving." Arizona whispered while taking a step back and releasing the Latina's hand.

Callie laughed and walked to the doorway, knowing that if she was ever going to leave she would have to now. "Call me."

"Calliope!" Arizona called back before the other woman was fully out the door. "See you tomorrow?"

Callie smiled and nodded. "I'll be here in the morning."

"Finally! What took so long?" Mark asked when Callie finally reached the car that was parked out front of the school.

"I got myself a date." Callie responded nonchalantly. However, as they drove away she looked out the window and could not stop smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Joys of Parenthood

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Let's just assume that I don't own anything since my name is not Shonda Rimes and I am not at all affiliated with ABC studios.

Author's Note: I'm sorry that it took so long to update. Unfortunately, I spent the week figuring out how to declare bankruptcy and let me tell you that without an attorney it is hell on earth. Anyways, if I can get myself motivated after that episode on Thursday then the updates should continue to come. Thanks for the reviews, they really make me feel awesome. Hope you like the chapter enough to continue the trend. :)

This chapter is dedicated to letsgolaughing03 since I was amazingly surprised by the message in my inbox.

Chapter 4:

"Its official. I'm not going." Callie stated, turning away from the mirror to look at her friends.

Mark sighed, got off the bed and walked over so that he could stand in front of her. He gently turned her back so that she was facing the full body mirror again. "Yes you are. You look beautiful and I promise she'll love it."

Callie gave herself one more look over in the mirror. The text that Arizona had sent her told her to make sure she 'dressed up' nice. After thirty minutes of looking through her very large wardrobe, with absolutely no help from either Mark or Cristina, she had decided to wear a maroon dress that barely covered her knees. In the back, the dress went down in a v shape, but in the front she was modestly covered.

Cristina had of course pointed out that if she expected to get laid she'd want to wear the black dress that showed off most of her cleavage. However, that was not what she wanted tonight to be about. This date was about getting to know one another, not about getting each other naked.

"Wow, Mark, when did you turn into such a girl?" Cristina asked from her spot on the bed.

"I'm just trying to help her - unlike you, Miss 'just ask her to skip dinner and meet you in the bedroom.'" Mark turned to her, making air quotes with his hands.

"Whatever. I was trying to help her. Not only would she not have to deal with her parents coming over, she would also be able to do the McNasty with the hot teacher."

"Well you would know what it is like to sleep with teachers, wouldn't you, Yang." Mark smirked, knowing that his comment would annoy her.

"Whatever." Cristina responded. "Anyway, this is about Callie and the fact that she wants to end her dry spell."

Opening her mouth to try to respond, Callie realized that her friends were right and simply nodded.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" Parker ran into her mother's room completely ignorant of what the adults were discussing. "It's a picture I drew of Ms. Robbins."

Callie took the paper out of the little girl's hand. Looking at the picture her daughter drew, she smiled. "Wow, she is pretty." Callie knelt down next to her daughter and handed the picture back.

"I know. See there's her hair. It's yellow. And she is smiling. She always smiles." Parker told her mom while pointing out the details on the picture.

"Wow, if that's what she looks like maybe you shouldn't invite her in. Her head is way too big to be on that body. Not to mention that one arm is way longer than the other." Cristina commented from right behind the pair.

"Cristina! Be nice." Callie warned, standing back up so that she could get back to getting ready.

"Fine. Come on, Parker. Your grandparents will be here soon and I owe them for giving you cotton candy before I babysat last time."

Callie watched as the two girls walked out of her bedroom before she turned back to Mark. "Do you really think I'll be fine?"

Before he could respond, they heard the doorbell ring. However, realizing that she wasn't going to move until he answered her, he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You will blow her freaking mind."

Callie laughed and pulled away from him. Taking one last deep breath, she turned around and headed down the stairs. When she got to the door, she hesitated for a second. She then reached for the door knob, and pulled the door open to reveal the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"Good evening, Calliope." Arizona said, wearing a smile that showed her dimples in full. Callie opened her mouth to try to respond, only to find that her throat was suddenly dry. "You look really pretty."

Finding her voice, Callie smiled, "Hey, Arizona, I love that dress."

"You don't think it's too much?" Arizona asked, looking down at her outfit. She was wearing a royal blue dress that went straight down her body showing her minor curves. As Callie followed down her body she stopped at the two curves of her breast. Arizona definitely had not been afraid to show a little cleavage. However, she was not going to complain at the sight.

"Not at all. It... and you... look stunning."

Arizona smiled at the compliment and took Callie's hand. "Let's go, m'lady. Your carriage awaits."

The couple walked to the car. When they reached the vehicle, Arizona let go of the brunette's hand and opened the passenger door. Callie smiled at her and got in before Arizona went to the driver's side and turned on the car. As soon as the car started, the radio started blasting 'What a Feeling' by Irene Cara. Arizona quickly reached to turn the volume down. "Sorry about that. I like to listen to inspirational music before a date."

Callie laughed when she saw the blush appear on the blonde's cheeks. "It's okay, that is cute."

"Thank you, but I think I'll let you choose what we listen to." Arizona told her, trying to rid herself of her flustered feeling.

Callie reached over to the radio and turned the volume back up, restarting the song. "Let's listen to this."

The ride to the restaurant was filled with the two women singing along to the radio. The song had played twice by the time that they arrived at El Gaucho. As Arizona parked the car the two women started laughing.

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time." Callie told Arizona as they headed into the restaurant.

"Me neither." Arizona added as she walked ahead to open the door for the other woman.

The couple got seated immediately and were placed in a table in the corner of the dining area. Fortunately, the tables around them were empty so they had a bit of privacy.

"This is nice." Callie said, taking in the atmosphere.

"Yeah, they have the best steaks." Arizona replied. "Oh my god, you;re not a vegetarian are you?"

Callie laughed at the look of nervousness on the blonde's face. "Trust me, I am definitely not a vegetarian. I eat lots of meat."

"That's good. Really good." Arizona smiled. For just a moment the two of them stared at each other. Feeling suddenly brave, Callie reached in front of her and grabbed Arizona's hand. "I'm glad you agreed to come, Calliope."

Before Callie could respond, the waiter came and took their order. After they ordered their specific steaks, Arizona ordered the best bottle of white wine that they had. The waiter poured them each a glass and set the rest of the bottle on the table.

Arizona watched as Callie took a sip of the wine and smiled. "What do you think? It's my favorite."

"It's okay." Callie replied, setting the glass back down on the table.

"Oh, no. You don't like it. I'm so stupid." Arizona rambled until Callie started laughing.

"I do like it, Arizona. I prefer red wine, but this is nice."

Arizona sighed and wiped some of her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry. I don't know why, but I'm nervous."

"Me too. This is my first date in three years. So I'm nervous too." Callie once again reached over and took the blonde's hand. "Tell me something about you, Arizona Robbins."

Arizona took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You have to stop doing that, Calliope."

"Doing what?" Callie took her hand back and looked at her concerned.

The blonde sighed and began stretching her hand. "Taking my hand. I can't think straight when you do."

Callie laughed. "I'll try. You just have such a beautiful hand and I don't know if I can stay away. But I'll try."

The two women continued to laugh to themselves when the food came. Throughout the dinner, they settled on small talk and playful banter. As they took bites of their food, they both stole glances at each other. After Callie finished her first glass of wine, Arizona took it upon herself to get the brunette woman the red wine that she preferred. When Callie protested, Arizona explained that she was driving and that one glass of wine was more than enough.

Once they were done eating, the couple decided to sit a little longer and prolong their time together.

"You have got to be kidding me, there is no way that a kid ate a whole container of play-doh without you noticing." Callie laughed.

"I'm serious. I turned away for ten seconds to tell two kids to stop fighting and when I turned back the snowman we made was gone."

"And you're sure he ate it?"

"Yep." Arizona replied, joining in on Callie's laughing. "Let's just say that I will never buy the stuff again."

"Wow, you must love working with kids all day." The brunette said after she had calmed down.

"It's awesome. I love how kids see the world. If adults saw the world as kids do, life would be better, simpler." Arizona replied. "So tell me about your job. You have to have some awesome stories."

Callie nodded. "I do, but I think I'll save those for our second date. I wouldn't want to give up everything too early."

The waiter came and put the bill on the table between the two women. Arizona went to grab it, but Callie quickly pulled it out from under her hand. "Let me get this."

"No, I asked you out. I'm paying." The blonde tried to take it from her. Before Arizona could grab it, Callie used her other hand to take Arizona's hand in hers. When she finally let go of the blonde's hand, the waiter had already taken the bill to be processed. "Hey, what did I say about that?"

"You showed me your weakness. I used it to my advantage." Callie laughed as she stood up. Once she was up, she put her hand out in front of Arizona. "Shall we?"

The car ride home was more laid back then the ride there. The two women listened to the radio while they were lost in their own thoughts. Neither of them were ready for the date to end, but they both knew they'd see each other again. Arizona was Parker's teacher for the whole year after all.

Time flew and before they knew it they were back in front of Callie's house. Both of them slowly got out of the car and started walking towards the house. As the couple reached the door, the two women turned to look at each other.

"I had fun tonight." Arizona said. "I want to do again... soon"

Callie smiled and nodded. "Me too."

Finally giving into her desires, Callie looked down at Arizona's lips, Subconsciously, she licked her own and began to lean forward. Knowing what Callie wanted, Arizona was more than happy to oblige and began to lift her head towards the brunette's.

Just as their lips were about to touch, they heard the door open next to them. Turning to see her father looking at the them, Callie immediately straightened her back and looked down. "Hey, Dad."

"Calliope, don't you want to introduce me to your friend?"Carlos Torres asked.

Before she could look up at him she heard the blonde next to her speak up. "Arizona Robbins, Sir. It is really nice to meet you."

Callie watched as her father and Arizona shook hands. It was obvious that the older man was trying to be intimidating, but it didn't seem to even falter the blonde woman. She simply remained smiling at the man.

"Dad, how's Parker?" Callie asked, causing the two to finally end their stare down and the man to look at her.

"She is fine, she is in with your mother. I swear that friend of yours must have given her pure sugar with the way she is bouncing off walls." Carlos responded, seemingly more happy than a few seconds ago. "She is waiting for you so that you two can play Candyland."

"Thanks. Tell her that I'll be in soon and you and mom can get ready to leave." Taking the hint after seeing the glare that his daughter was giving him, Carlos turned around and walked back into the house.

Callie looked between the now empty doorway and the blonde on the other side. Giving herself a few seconds to consider the options she turned and smiled at Arizona. "Would you like to join us?"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Joys of Parenthood

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Let's just assume that I don't own anything since my name is not Shonda Rimes and I am not at all affiliated with ABC studios.

Chapter 5:

_Callie looked between the now empty doorway and the blonde on the other side. Giving herself a few seconds to consider the options she turned and smiled at Arizona. "Would you like to join us?"_

Still shocked after their little interruption, Arizona looked over at Callie, confused. "Um, what?"

"Would you like to come in... and play Candyland? I know it sounds lame, but Parker loves it."

Giving herself a moment to think, Arizona slowly nodded. "Sure. I'd love that." Arizona watched as Callie's face lit up and a large smile formed on her face. She followed as Callie led her through the doorway and into what she guessed was the living room. The house wasn't huge, but she could sense the elegance when she looked up and noticed the fancy chandelier hanging above them. The staircase in front of the door went up in a spiral form to what looked like a second and third floor. The house was definitely not what Arizona expected for the mother and daughter pair. "Your house is... really big."

The brunette laughed at the other woman's description and led her into the dining room where her father and a woman Arizona remembered was her mother were setting up the game board with very little help from the 5 year old next to them.

"Hola, mija. We got Parker to take a bath and get into her pajamas but she wouldn't go to bed." The woman said brightly as the couple entered the room. Finally noticing the blonde she added, "You must be Calliope's friend that Carlos told me he met outside. And if I remember correctly, Parker's teacher as well..."

Although she had already seen them when they had been to the school to pick up Parker, Arizona could see the surprise in both of the older couple's eyes. Fortunately, Callie didn't seem to falter and went easily into the introductions. "Mama, this is Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is my mom, Maria."

The blonde once again went to put her hand out for the older woman to grab, but before that could happen she felt her hand get pulled down by two smaller ones. "Ms. Robbins, what are you doing at my house?" Parker asked innocently.

"Um..." Arizona hesitated, quickly looking between the little girl and back up to her mother.

"She just heard that you got Candyland and really wanted to play." Callie interjected, causing Arizona to mouth 'thank you' in her direction.

"Why? Did your mommy not buy you Candyland for your house?"

The blonde knelt down so that she was face to face with the little girl and shook her head. "Nope, she kept it at her house so she could play it with her friends.

Seeming satisfied with her response, Parker took her teacher's hand and walked her over to the table. Arizona sat down next to the child and listened as Parker explained all of the rules to her. Since she already knew how to play, she was a kindergarten teacher, she watched as Callie got dragged into the living room by her parents. She could hear the occasional word, however, it seemed as if for the majority of their conversation they were whispering, loudly whispering, but still whispering.

Callie watched as her daughter dragged Arizona over to the table. She could hear Parker rambling at what had to be a world record pace. She took a step in the direction of the table, hoping to cut the girl short when she felt her dad put his hand on her shoulder. When she turned to look at him, she saw him motion for her to follow him to the living room.

Once they reached the spacious room, Callie realized that her parents wore identical looks of concern. "Mija, why didn't you tell us your date was a woman?" Her father finally asked.

"Or that the woman was Parker's teacher?" Maria Torres added.

Callie looked between her parents and sighed. "It's my first date in years and I didn't want you to try to stop me. I know that neither of you were too thrilled when I dated Erica."

"You have a daughter, Calliope, we just don't want you to risk hurting her with your frivolous relationships." Her father stated a little harsher than he had previously. "What you are doing right now will only hurt all three of you."

"Get out." Callie replied just as harshly. "If you do not support my choices that's fine, but it sounds like you are doubting my feelings for my daughter."

"Calliope..." Her mother started.

"No! I always put Parker's feelings first. I always will put her first. But I am lonely, mama. I am tired of being alone. When I met Arizona I felt something, for the first time in three years I felt a spark. I can't tell you what the future is going to bring, but for tonight, I am happy." Callie could feel herself begging for her parents to understand. The older couple stared at their daughter not knowing what to say. "Thanks for babysitting tonight, but I really think it's time for you to go home."

Callie watched as the older couple walked past her and out the front door, not saying a word. Taking a moment to compose herself before she went back to the dining room, Callie laughed when she still heard her daughter's voice filling up the other room. Once she reached the room, the brunette walked up to the table and took a seat across from the pair. "Are we ready?"

Arizona looked up at the other woman curiously as to ask if she was okay. Receiving a smile from the Latina, she picked up the small yellow piece and handed it to Callie. "We decided that you get to be yellow. Right, Parker?"

"Yep," the child nodded, finally looking up at her mother. "Can we play now, please?"

The two women laughed at the young girl's impatience. "Soon, why don't we make ice cream sundaes first?" Callie asked.

Arizona laughed when she saw Parker jump up and bring all of the ingredients out of the fridge. Callie went and brought bowls and spoons and the two of them put together the three sundaes in record time.

After eating their ice cream, the three of them played the game four times before Parker would admit she was getting tired. The first two games Parker won, not that the two older women minded. But by the last two games, Arizona let her competitive streak out, causing a war between her and the brunette.

The two women spent that time making faces at one another, making witty comments, and eventually Arizona realized that her only hope was sex appeal. Parker laughed whenever the two adults would stick out their tongues at each other or criticize the cards that the other would draw, but much to Callie's delight the child didn't pay too much attention to them.

Since Callie had won the third game and got very close to winning the fourth, Arizona took it upon herself to make sure that the Latina didn't realize that she had begun to help Parker cheat. Initially, she had simply licked her lips suggestively. But knowing that it wouldn't be enough for long, the blonde picked up the bottle of whipped cream that had been left out. Slowly dispensing some onto her pointer finger, Arizona then took the finger tantalizingly slowly into her mouth.

She could hear the other woman's breathing increase in volume at her movements so she quietly removed her shoe and lifted her foot up to the seat across from her. Finding Callie's thigh, Arizona took her foot and gently began rubbing it up and down.

Arizona smiled when she saw Callie close her eyes and motioned for Parker to move her piece ahead. The child excitedly chuckled causing the brunette to begin to open her eyes after being knocked out of her stupor. Noticing that if Callie looked down she would catch them, Arizona took her foot and moved it closer to Callie's heated core.

Once Parker moved her piece ahead and found the right card, Arizona lowered her foot, put her shoe back on and put on an look of shock that Parker had won. "Wow! You are so lucky, kiddo. Those cards were on your side tonight."

Callie looked down at the board, confused as to what had happened the rest of the game. "Hey! I don't..."

"Calliope, stop being a sore loser." Arizona teased.

"Yeah, Mommy, stop being a sore loser." At Parker's mocking comment, Arizona hearc Callie mumble something before going to the other side of the table and reaching down to tickle the child. "Mommy, stop... please."

Callie stopped and swept the child into her arms. "It's bedtime."

"No..." Parker and Arizona whine simultaneously.

"Maybe if you ask Ms. Robbins nicely she'll read your bedtime story." Callie stated, giving Arizona a questioning look.

"I'd love to, kiddo." The blonde stood up to follow the mother and daughter up the stairs. Stopping on the second floor, Arizona realized that the house was even bigger than she thought. They had passed a gym, a study, and a guest room just to get to the child's room. The room reminded Arizona of her childhood room. There was a lot of pink as well as stuffed animals everywhere. "This is a very beautiful room."

Parker jumped from her mother's arms and cuddled under the covers. Once the child was in bed, Arizona took a seat next to her and looked at the book that Callie had handed her. "Is this the book you want me to read? 'Love You Forever?'"

The child nodded and cuddled into her mom who was lying next to her. As the blonde read the book, she realized that Callie and Parker would always say the main "I'll love you forever" portion along with her. When she reached the end, she could hear soft snoring coming from the child and laughed. "Do you snore too?" Arizona teased the brunette as they got off the bed and snuck out of the room.

"That is something that you'll have to find out yourself."

Arizona turned and smiled at Callie once they were completely out of the child's room. "I definitely plan too."

Arizona continued to smile as she saw Callie walk closer to her. As if it were some elegant dance, Callie would take a step forward and Arizona would take a step back. Before she knew it, Arizona felt her back hit the cold wall. Realizing that the Latina wasn't stopping her venture, the blonde felt her breath hitch in her throat. "Calliope..."

Once they were so close that their bodies were almost completely touching, Callie put her hands on both sides of the blonde's face and pulled her lips the couple inches that were separating them.

As soon as their lips met, the kiss that was meant to be gentle turned into a passionate game of control. Arizona started by rubbing her tongue along her partner's bottom lip begging for entry. Allowing her access, Callie groaned at the feeling of their tongues mingling in her mouth. Realizing that she had the upper hand, Callie quickly closed her lips and sucked gently on the blonde's tongue.

Taking control back, Arizona pushed her hips to rub against Callie's and moved her mouth to the woman's ear. Callie moved her neck so that Arizona could have better access and moved her hands to rub down Arizona's sides. Once she reached the woman's hips she pulled the woman impossibly closer. Also needing to be closer, Arizona moved her lips from the brunette's ear and back to her lips.

"Mommy!" The couple heard behind them, breaking them apart. "I heard a loud bang and got scared."

Callie picked up the crying child and gave Arizona an apologetic look. "It was nothing, baby. Why don't you let me put you back into bed?"

"Can I sleep with you?" Parker asked innocently.

Seeing that Callie was hesitant to respond, Arizona decided it was time for her to leave the family. "It's time for me to go home anyway, but I'll see you on Monday." Not waiting for a response, Arizona ran down the stairs and out the door.

Arizona closed the door and quickly walked to her car. Once she reached the vehicle, she took one last look at the house. Leaning her head on the steering wheel, Arizona let out a deep breath. "Shit, what did I get myself into?"

Author's Note: So, I wanted to wait until the end so I didn't accidentally revel something. In case, it wasn't obvious the next chapter is not going to be nearly as fluffy as this one. I know it might seem as if this story is moving too fast, but have faith that it is definitely intentional. The next chapter is going to be the start of the repercussions of the quick get together. I really enjoy all the great comments! Let me know what you think so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Joys of Parenthood

Rating: T

Summary: AU. Callie Torres never expects to find love George's death. Arizona Robbins never expects to fall in love with the mother of a student. But, hey, in life anything can happen.

Disclaimer: Let's just assume that I don't own anything since my name is not Shonda Rimes and I am not at all affiliated with ABC studios.

Author's Note: This chapter and the next are crucial in the development of the next stage for this story. Fortunately I have the next one written as well so it will be up soon. Thanks for all of the awesome comments, they really make me want to write more. I have so many ideas that I am even considering extending the story so that I can write them all. Once again, tell me what you think. Don't hesitate to offer any constructive criticism.

Chapter 6:

"I still don't understand. Tell me again why this is a problem?" Teddy asked.

Arizona sighed and sat in the chair across from her best friend. After leaving Callie's house she had driven the five miles to her friend's house, stopping only to pick up donuts on the way. They had been sitting in Teddy Altman's living room for the past two hours while the blonde explained everything about her relationship with Callie. "Because she has a kid."

Teddy laughed from her spot at the table, "You're a kindergarden teacher... Isn't it a rule that you have to like kids?"

Teddy was the school nurse at the elementary school with Arizona and they had been friends ever since she moved to Seattle four years ago. However, there were still many things that she had yet to learn about Arizona. It wasn't the nurse's fault - Arizona just didn't think that some things were important for her friend to know.

"I like kids. No, I love kids." Arizona replied, begging for her friend to understand. "I just don't want any. I work with kids Monday through Friday. Is it too much to just want to spend time with a woman I love without a child always asking for attention?"

"Does she know you feel this way?" Teddy asked hesitantly.

Arizona looked up at her friend sheepishly, "Well, I did run out of there really fast. Maybe she guessed?"

"Arizona Robbins! Don't tell me that you led that poor woman on and then ran!"

Arizona groaned and dropped her head onto the table to lie in her crossed arms so that Teddy couldn't see her face. She knew that this had been a bad idea. All that her friend would say was that she was acting irrational. It was her fault anyway. She had asked Callie out, she had agreed to go into the house, and she had all but given the brunette the permission to kiss her.

Teddy stood up and walked to sit next to her friend and comfortingly rubbed circles on her back. "Start from the beginning again."

After a few moments of silence, Arizona sat up and looked at the nurse, causing her to pull away. "Like I said earlier, her daughter, Parker, is my student. When she walked into my classroom with her it was... magical. That's the only way I can explain it, Teddy. I know it sounds corny, but it was like we were the only two people in the room and I saw fireworks. Then she came up to the desk and I literally felt sparks."

Arizona stood up and began pacing back and forth in front of Teddy. "She had me so distracted that only when I looked away from her did I notice the kid about to jump off that plastic playhouse. Which did I mention was her kid? Of course _her_ daughter is one that needs more attention than all the others."

Teddy watched as the teacher continued to ramble about all the trouble the child had caused in the one week that she had been there. Most of the stories she thought were funny and she was sure that Arizona would see the humor in them too if she weren't having a breakdown. In the four years that they had been friends, Arizona had had at least three semi-long-term girlfriends. However, none of them had her acting this crazy and she had dated them a lot longer than the week she had known Callie.

She realized that she had zoned out when Arizona stopped right in front of her. "But that kiss... I never wanted to stop, Teddy. I lost all self control and I never wanted it back."

"Until her daughter ran out." Teddy remembered from when she heard the story earlier. Arizona nodded and looked at the floor. "There is one thing I don't understand? You knew she had a kid when you asked her out..."

Arizona knew where her friend was going with this conversation, but she had no idea how to respond. When she was with Callie, hell even when she thought about her, it felt as if they were the only two in the world. "I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Teddy asked incredulously. "You see her daughter every morning Monday through Friday."

It wasn't that she didn't put the connection of the two together, she obviously saw that Parker was a miniature version of the older woman. If she was honest with herself, she loved having the child in her class since it was as if Callie was always with her. However, she knew she had ended up letting her heart beat out her head.

"I could fall in love with her, Teddy." Arizona sighed.

Realization fell on Teddy as she saw how exhausted her friend looked. Although she hadn't witnessed every past relationship the teacher had ever had, if the last five years were any example of how the blonde felt about love, Teddy figured she knew enough. All the women had been nice, successful, and overall, completely honest. There was just always something missing... love.

Arizona had not said those three words to one of them. If she was willing to admit that Callie could touch her heart, then the woman must be something special.

"What do I do?" Teddy heard the blonde finally whisper.

"I don't know if I'm the best person to be giving relationship advice." Teddy responded, laughing at the fact that she was getting nowhere in the dating department.

"Please, Teddy."

Seeing that Arizona was driving herself crazy, the nurse sighed. "I can't tell you what to do. However, if you can get over the fact that she has a daughter then go for it. There seems to be a connection between you two and I don't think you should waste that. But don't lead her on, Arizona. If you aren't going to ever handle the child in her life one hundred percent of the time, then let her down now."

Arizona sat back down next to Teddy and grabbed a donut from the box in front of them. "Can't we just give the kid to you? Calliope can still come visit." The blonde whined, causing Teddy to laugh and grab a donut as well.

"Big Torres! Little Torres! I brought coffee." Mark yelled from the doorway of the house. Shutting the door with his foot since he held three cups in his hand.

"Uncle Mark!" Parker ran into the room and jumped up and down in front of him. "Did you get my favorite?"

"Of course I did." The man smiled and handed her the small cup. "Take it to the table so you don't spill on the carpet."

"Wow, when did you become so motherly, Mark? Are your ovaries hurting?" Callie asked as she walked up to steal the cup out of his hand.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He asked, following her into the kitchen. The pair of them sat down at the table next to Parker.

"Big Torres? You couldn't come up with anything a little... nicer?" Callie asked, taking a sip from her cup. "Hot chocolate, Mark?"

His eyes went wide and he reached over and took the cup from Parker. "Nice try, little one. You should have told me I gave you the wrong one."

Callie laughed and shook her head. It was days like this that she loved, when both Mark and her had a Saturday morning off. They would spend the time with Parker. The day would start with her getting the child dressed. After about an hour, Mark would bring the adults a cappuccino and Parker a hot chocolate that she knew was different than theirs, but would pretend was the same. The three of them would talk about their week and then they would go to the park and watch Parker play whatever sport was going on at the time. Currently she was in her favorite sport, soccer.

"Callie?" Mark asked, waving his hand in the woman's face. "What has you all distracted? It's Blondie, isn't it?"

Callie rolled her eyes at Mark's smirk. Raising her voice a little more than necessary she said, "I was thinking about how much I love our Saturdays."

"I love our Saturdays too, Mommy." Parker added, getting on her knees to lean further on the table towards the side where the two adults were sitting. Once she thought she was close enough she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Grandma and Papa are boring and don't let me drink coffee."

Callie and Mark laughed at the child and the brunette woman playfully pushed her daughter's head down so that her body no longer was leaning over the table. "You are silly. Drink your coffee, you rebel."

"So, Cal, how was your date with Blondie?" Mark asked, not even trying to hide his excitement.

"It was fun." The brunette replied nonchalant.

"That's all I get? I would be more than happy to share details about Lexie's and my night if you want to exchange details."

"No!" Callie almost yelled, "I'll tell you if you keep that to yourself. There are some things that Parker doesn't need to know quite yet."

"Okay, spill."

Callie sighed and made sure that Parker was more interested in her toys than in their conversation. "It was... amazing. The drive was fun, dinner was amazing, and afterward was... magical."

"Ending that dry spell... nice." Mark smirked and lifted his hand up for a high five.

"Lower your hand, we didn't have sex."

"What? Why not.?" Mark asked.

The brunette woman sighed and took a sip of her coffee to give herself time to stall. She could still see Mark staring at her expecting an answer, but she didn't know how to respond. The evening had been perfect until the blonde woman had run out of the house. The problem was that she wasn't sure why. The kiss had been... mind-blowing. It also didn't help that the entire night Arizona had acted as if she was as interested in Callie as the brunette was in her. Moral of the story... she was confused. "It was a first date. Not all of us put out on a first date."

"Bad kisser, huh?" Mark asked, "That's a shame, she looked like she'd be a good kisser."

"Mark!" Callie hissed. "She was a great kisser. Everything was great. At least I thought so..."

The older man listened as his best friend told him everything from the almost kiss out front to the almost full make-out session the two had in the hallway. He could tell that she was hiding something from him in regards to the board game due to the smile playing on her lips, but he figured he would try to get that out from her later. "I don't see the problem."

"Well if you wouldn't interrupt me." Callie glared at him, "Parker here woke up and wanted to sleep in my bed with me. After that, she said she had to leave and basically ran out of the house."

"Have you talked to her since?" Mark asked, trying not to show her that he was getting angry at the teacher. It wasn't fair that Callie's first date in three years had to run out the minute sex was no longer an option.

"It's been like... nine hours," Callie responded, looking at her watch. "I don't want to appear desperate."

Mark looked at his friend for a moment and nodded. He could tell that she was worried, but she was doing a great job at hiding it. He knew that if she wasn't going to take care of it he would. There was no way that anything would get in his way, Mark Sloan would be at that school on Monday.

"Are you coming?" Mark turned to see Callie and Parker looking at him in the doorway of the dining room. Nodding quickly, he stood up, threw his cup away and ran up to them, swiftly picking the child up and over his shoulders before heading out.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Joys of Parenthood

Rating: T

Summary: AU. Callie Torres never expects to find love George's death. Arizona Robbins never expects to fall in love with the mother of a student. But, hey, in life anything can happen.

Disclaimer: Let's just assume that I don't own anything since my name is not Shonda Rimes and I am not at all affiliated with ABC studios.

Author's Note: Let me know what you think.

Chapter 7:

Mondays were Arizona Robbins favorite day. No one that she ever told this to understood, but to her there was nothing quite like a Monday morning. The best thing about Mondays was the fact that it was the start of a new week. She could say goodbye to the last one and move on. It also amazed her that on Mondays her students were always still hyper from the weekend, which made everything more fun.

This Monday, however, she was dreading. It had been exactly a week since she had meet Dr. Callie Torres and her world had been turned upside down.

She had spent all weekend worrying over the situation that she had found herself in. Needless to say, she had smoked the entire pack of cigarettes that she had purchased on Saturday morning. Thankfully, Teddy hadn't noticed the smell of the smoke on her or in her house when she had come over on Sunday for their movie day.

Arizona sighed as she sat at her desk waiting for the students and their parents to arrive. There was still a half an hour before school started and they would be arriving any minute. Just as she was about to get up to look out of her classroom door, she heard the knob turning and the door opening.

"Mark?" Arizona asked as she saw the man come through the door. Alone. "Where's Parker?"

"Oh, she'll be here soon." Mark cleared his throat before looking at her again, this time with a glare. "We have other things to discuss."

"People will be arriving any minute, I'm busy. Can't this wait?" Arizona asked, knowing that her hope that he would say yes was useless.

"Nope. This will just take a minute, Blondie."

It was Arizona's turn to send him a glare. "My name is Arizona Robbins. Not 'Blondie'."

"Women who bail on their date once they realize sex is off the table do not get my respect. I will call you what I want since you only asked her out for a free meal and a free lay."

"I didn't want to have sex with Calliope." Arizona responded quickly. Mark opened his mouth in shock and gave her an even harsher glare. Realizing what he must have thought she quickly added. "I mean... I did, just not on the first date. She deserves more than that. And I tried to pay for dinner, she wouldn't let me."

Mark's face softened a bit, but he crossed his arms over his chest. "Then why would you run out on Friday?"

Arizona remained silent, staring at the man in front of her. It was obvious that Callie had told him about the date, however, he had only heard one side of the story. The thing that scared her was if she told him her side, how much of it he would tell his best friend? "It's not what you think. But I can't tell you."

Before Mark could respond Lexie walked into the room with Parker, causing the two to shift their eyes to the door. "Hey, Parker, how are you this morning?" Arizona asked the kid, trying to end the awkwardness quickly.

Parker took her hand out of Lexie's and ran over to her teacher. "Ms. Robbins! I got a trophy."

Arizona knelt down in front of the child and smiled. "You did? What for?"

"Soccer!" Parker exclaimed. "Want to come to my house to see it?"

Arizona glanced quickly at Mark who, now standing next to the brunette woman, was looking back at her questioningly. "Um... Why don't you bring it in for show and tell tomorrow instead?"

Parker nodded excitedly and then ran over to put her backpack in her cubby. Not wanting to see how Mark was looking at her now, Arizona walked over to her desk and sat down. "It was nice talking to you, Mark. I'm sure I'll see you around."

Mark was about to say something, but was once again interrupted when another parent and student walked into the room. Still angry at the fact that the blonde had not answered his question, he turned around and headed out the door, Lexie barely keeping up.

"Hey, Teddy. Any sick kids today?" Arizona joked as she walked into the nurse's office once school was over.

"Oh, yeah. Someone had lice and gave it to the thirty other people in their classroom." Teddy replied, turning to glare at her friend.

Arizona sat down in the chair in front of Teddy's desk. "What is it with everyone looking at me like that today?"

"I don't know, why would anyone have a problem with the amazing, wonderful woman that is Arizona Robbins?" Teddy laughed.

"I don't know what's funny. I really do not understand." Arizona shrugged. "I mean, Mark is probably jealous that I went out with his lesbian wife and her parents are probably just mad that their daughter is not dating a man."

Teddy laughed harder at the look of pure sincerity on her friend's face. She loved Arizona to death and would do anything for her friend, but it was not a secret that the woman had one hell of a self-esteem. Arizona was stubborn and did not fold on her beliefs. A very honorable trait in Teddy's eyes, but that didn't take away any of the hilarity when the woman said something that made her sound conceited. "I'm guessing that you are referring to Dr. Torres?"

"Of course I'm talking about Calliope." Arizona replied. "Keep up, Teddy."

"I'm trying, but you are making it really hard. Friday night you want to talk about her. Then Sunday you get mad at me for mentioning her. Now you want to talk about her again? You have to let me know."

"Fine." Arizona rolled her eyes. "You can talk about her again."

"Okay. So let's start with her parents..." Teddy started, knowing her friend would pick up where she left off.

"They came to pick Parker up today just like last Monday. They walked in and when I looked over her father was glaring at me while her mother got Parker ready to leave." Arizona leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I didn't expect a welcome to the family, but I was hoping for a polite 'hi'."

"Wait... so you decided to look past the fact that she has a kid?"

"There is no decision to make, Teddy. I don't date women with children. Period." Arizona replied with a completely emotionless face.

Teddy tried to smile at her friend, but failed. She could tell that this was killing Arizona. The fact that she wouldn't admit it was proof. Arizona had not once admitted defeat in the five years Teddy had known her. Whatever Arizona wanted, she fought for and would therefore acquire it. However, they both knew there was no way for Arizona to be with Callie unless she was willing to fold on her rule of no kids. Unfortunately, she was way too stubborn for that.

After a few moments of silence, that she doubted Arizona even realized had occurred, Teddy felt the need to change the subject. "So, how was your day? Yay for Monday and all that?"

Slowly Arizona nodded and put a small smile on her face. "It was pretty awesome. We played duck, duck, goose."

"That is why I could never teach children. What grown woman enjoys playing that game?"

"I do!" Arizona scoffed. "We even made a trophy of gummy bears for the winner."

"Oh boy a trophy of gummy bears." Teddy mocked. "I bet you wish you could have won that."

"I was second place so I just won a gold star sticker." Arizona pretended to pout. "Parker is one heck of a runner. I swear she ran all around that classroom and I couldn't even get close to her."

Teddy smiled as Arizona told her the story of how Parker single-handedly knocked every other kid out of the circle. As much as she knew Arizona would deny it, the other woman spoke about the child as if she were a proud parent. She found it especially funny that Arizona's eyes lit up when she explained in great detail how Parker had tripped another kid by tossing a few markers on the floor.

Teddy was sure that if she pointed her observations out to Arizona, the woman would deny them. However, she would always be able to say that it was a Monday that she realized that Arizona Robbins was falling for both of the Torres girls.

Callie Torres hated Mondays. Working at the hospital, it never felt like weeks had a beginning or an ending necessarily. However, the people inside the hospital, patients and their visitors, were always in worse moods on Mondays. Dealing with extra crabby people, definitely a reason to hate the day.

That morning, Mark had come over asking to take Parker to school, which was convenient since she had been paged in an hour early anyway. She was hoping that she could take a long lunch at noon to pick Parker up from school so her parents wouldn't have to, but some (very crabby) VIP patient had requested that she performed his surgery 'right now'.

Normally she would not have had a problem with her parents picking up her daughter, however, there was no way that she wanted them to have a chance to talk to Arizona.

Walking into her house, Callie noticed that the house was unusually quiet. She walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the counter that told her that her parents had taken Parker out for dinner and would be back in, what was now a half hour.

Callie realized that for the first time in a while she would have time to take a relaxing bubble bath instead of the quick showers that she had grown accustomed to. She smiled and began to head out of the kitchen when she caught a flashing light from the corner of her eye. Looking towards the rarely used house phone, Callie scrunched her face and walked over to it. Pushing the button slowly, she widened her eyes in shock when she heard Arizona's voice fill up the room.

"Hey, Dr. Torres. This is Arizona Robbins from Westgate Elementary School. I'm just calling on behalf of the staff to invite you to our first semester orientation. It is on Thursday night at 7 pm. Hope to see you there. Have a good night."

Callie frowned slightly as she recognized the scripted message that the blonde left on her answering machine. When she had first heard the woman's voice she had hoped that it would be regarding their date. Playing the message one last time to hear Arizona's voice, Callie sadly walked out of the room and up to take her much needed bubble bath.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Joys of Parenthood

Rating: T

Summary: AU. Callie Torres never expects to find love George's death. Arizona Robbins never expects to fall in love with the mother of a student. But, hey, in life anything can happen.

Disclaimer: Let's just assume that I don't own anything since my name is not Shonda Rimes and I am not at all affiliated with ABC studios.

Author's Note: I do have this whole story outlined and there will be 16 chapters total. I know that it seems as if there is a lot of angst, and in all honesty there is and there will be more. But I promise that Arizona will be changing her story in the next couple chapters.

Please review and tell me what you think because I honestly enjoy reading every one of them. Every time I see that there is a new one it puts a big smile on my face and I really have to stifle my girlie giggle.

Chapter 8:

Callie walked nervously through the halls of the elementary school. All around her there were other parents trying to find their child's room. She laughed to herself when she thought about how much it reminded her of high school. There were people standing around laughing, others were walking quickly as if they were running late, and there were even a few that were leaning against a wall kissing.

Once she reached the door that led into her daughter's classroom, Callie froze. She had made sure to not arrive early so that there would be no way for her to be stuck alone with Arizona. However, knowing that she was about to see the blonde that had been invading her thoughts, she wished that she hadn't decided to go.

"Are you going to go in?" A woman's voice asked from behind her.

Callie turned to see a petite brunette woman. Giving the woman a quick look over, Callie smiled at the woman's obvious beauty. "Um... yeah, sorry, just having flashbacks of when I was in school."

The other woman laughed and reached out her hand. "Kim Davis, Eric's mom."

"Callie Torres, Parker's mom." Callie replied as she grabbed the hand reached out at her.

"Parker? The Parker?" Kim asked, hints of surprise present on her face.

"The Parker?" Callie laughed. "I don't know if I'd call her that, but she is the only Parker I know."

Kim laughed and gently shook her head. "No, it's a good thing. My son talks about her all the time. I think he has a little crush."

"Really? Who knew my daughter was a little modern day Juliet?" Callie joked, causing the other woman to laugh and her nerves to disappear.

"Maybe we should set up a play date sometime. It would make Eric's day if she could come over." Kim suggested.

Callie nodded and pulled out her phone. "Let's exchange numbers and I'll call you sometime."

Arizona was nervous. She knew that there was a chance that Callie would show up at the orientation and she didn't want to be taken by surprise if the woman walked through the door. There were about five minutes before the start time and there were only about seven of her thirty students' parents so far. Every year she was surprised by how few parents thought that kindergarden mattered.

In all of Arizona's schooling, she had been taught that a person's mental and emotional development occurs before the age of eight. Most parents thought that the teenage years were what influenced a person's adulthood. However, by that age, a child's personality was almost completely developed. That's why she chose early childhood education: to make a difference.

Arizona heard the door to the classroom open, breaking her out of her thoughts. She placed a wide smile on her face and turned to welcome the newcomer. However, her smile fell flat when she saw Callie and Eric's mom laughing as if there was no one else in the world. Her eyes followed the two as they took seats next to each other without even glancing in her direction.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Arizona plastered on a fake smile and greeted the adults. "Good evening, most of you already know me, but I'm Arizona Robbins and I am your child's teacher."

For thirty minutes Callie sat in the classroom watching Arizona. She could tell that the blonde was speaking since her mouth was moving, however, she did not have any idea what she was saying. Every once in a while, Arizona would look over at her and their eyes would meet. Each time the blue eyes would meet hers, Callie felt butterflies flying around in her stomach and a slight smile grace her lips.

"Callie?" Kim asked from the seat next to her, once again breaking her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Callie turned to see the woman standing next to her. She could now hear the shuffling of shoes as some of the other parents left and others went to talk to Arizona.

"That was actually pretty interesting, but I'm so glad it's over." Kim groaned.

"Yeah, it sounds like they will have a good year." Callie responded, hoping that it would be enough of an answer for the woman now standing across from her.

Kim smiled and looked towards the door. "Are you going to leave now? Do you maybe want to walk to the parking lot together?"

Callie glanced over to see that Arizona was talking to the last parent in the room other than them. She knew that if she wanted to avoid confrontation with the blonde then she would have to get out of there soon. "Um... I actually have a question for Arizona... I mean, Ms. Robbins."

Kim frowned for just a second before she plastered a big smile back on her face. "Okay, but I'll call you tomorrow and set a date... I mean for our kids."

Callie smiled at the other woman, but was too busy stealing glances at Arizona to notice Kim's nervousness. "Okay, talk to you tomorrow." Before, waiting for a response, Callie walked up to the now alone teacher. "Hey..."

Arizona turned from the white board to look at the woman she knew the voice belonged to. "Calliope, how are you?"

Deciding not to beat around the bush, Callie frowned before responding. "Wait, so you do care? I wouldn't have guessed since you haven't tried to call in the week since our date."

"You haven't come to drop off or pick up Parker." Arizona pointed out. "It seems as if you are avoiding me too."

"Well after the coldness of your call on Monday, I figured you didn't want to see me again. I didn't want to overstep my boundaries." Callie replied, wanting to lay all her feelings out on the table.

Arizona slowly let her eyes glaze down the brunette's body. After their not so gentle make out session their last meeting, she had been having dreams about this body. Taking a couple steps towards Callie until she could feel the brunette's breath hit her face, she leaned to the woman's ear and whispered. "I want you so bad."

As she pulled her head back to look into Callie's eyes, she could see that they were closed. Realizing that this was something she would have to initiate, Arizona leaned forward and captured Callie's lips in a gentle kiss.

After a few seconds of not feeling Callie respond, Arizona let their lips part and started pulling her head back. Not even letting her pull away more than an inch, Callie reached her arm out, put her hand on the back of Arizona's head and pulled her back into the kiss. As soon as their lips met, they both felt the sparks flying and the kiss turned needy and desperate. Both women automatically opened their mouths to allow their tongues to meld together.

Wanting more, Arizona put her hands on Callie's face and pulled her as close as possible. In response, Callie slowly removed her hands from Arizona's head and rubbed her hands down Arizona's body until they reached her hips. Feeling Arizona shiver under her hands, Callie pulled the woman's body as close to her as possible.

Not wanting to, but needing to, Arizona used her hands, already on Callie's face to gently pull away. Opening her eyes, she saw the doubt in the brunette's eyes. Giving Callie a kiss for reassurance, Arizona pulled out of her grasp and turned to her desk. The teacher didn't take any time shoving everything off the desk and onto the floor.

She could hear Callie let out a laugh, but without wasting time she grabbed the brunette's head and pulled their lips together again. Carefully, and without removing their lips, she turned them so that Callie's lower back hit the desk.

Knowing what the blonde wanted, Callie pulled away and quickly hopped on the desk. Before, she could lie back herself, she felt Arizona straddle her hips and push them both down. Looking up into Arizona's eyes, which were now dark with lust, Callie smiled up at her and pulled the blonde's lips once more to hers.

They laid like that for a while, teasing each other with their mouths and allowing their hands to go everywhere but the places they wanted to most. Finally, unable to hold herself anymore, Arizona took her hand and reached up under Callie's shirt. Feeling the brunette

shiver at the touch, Arizona continued in a trail up to Callie's breast and gently rubbed it over her bra.

"Arizona..." Callie pleaded, letting their lips meet one more time before pulling away completely. "We should stop."

Realizing that Callie was right, Arizona got off the desk and then helped the brunette off as well. "You're right. Sorry."

"I'm the one that should be sorry. Look at this mess." Callie replied. They both looked at the mess now on the floor and started laughing.

"Oops, I guess I got carried away." Arizona looked at Callie sheepishly.

Reaching over to place one more kiss on the blonde's lips, Callie sighed. "I think I should get back to home. Mark's watching Parker."

Arizona nodded and watched as the other woman turned toward the door. "Calliope!" Arizona shouted causing Callie to look at her with a big grin on her face. "I can't let you leave thinking that this means I want to be with you."

Arizona realized that her words came out wrong as soon as she saw Callie's face completely drop. "That's not how I meant it to sound. I mean we need to talk."

Callie watched as Arizona walked to one of the tables and motioned for Callie to sit down next to her. Trying to will her legs to move, Callie stood motionless for a few moments before she could actually get her body to follow the teacher.

Happy that Callie let her talk, without interrupting, Arizona put her hand on the Latina's arm before speaking. "I like you... A lot. You are beautiful, inside and out, and I won't even try to hide my attraction towards you."

"I don't see the problem, Arizona." Callie interrupted, the harshness of her tone causing the blonde to inwardly wince.

"I don't want kids." Arizona rushed to get out. "I like kids, at work, but not at home. I don't date women with kids. It's a rule. A rule that I never broke until that date with you."

"You knew about Parker when you asked me out."

Once again sensing Callie's coldness, Arizona sighed. "I know that I knew. I guess I just let my attraction to you cloud my judgment... twice and I'm sorry. I know it's no excuse but, I want to be fair to you this time."

Callie pulled her arm out from under the blonde's grasp and stood up. She could feel Arizona's eyes on her as she walked towards the door. Without turning around, Callie paused as the door of the classroom. "You are adorable when you ramble." Not waiting for a reply, knowing she wouldn't get one, Callie walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Joys of Parenthood

Rating: T

Summary: AU. Callie Torres never expects to find love George's death. Arizona Robbins never expects to fall in love with the mother of a student. But, hey, in life anything can happen.

Disclaimer: Let's just assume that I don't own anything since my name is not Shonda Rimes and I am not at all affiliated with ABC studios.

Chapter 9:

"I fucked up." Arizona sighed, falling next to Teddy on her friend's living room couch.

"This is becoming some sort of a trend. Can't you ever come over and tell me good news?" Teddy laughed. Arizona rolled her eyes at Teddy and then shot her a glare. "I see it's not the time to joke."

"Obviously." Arizona retorted, standing back up, but turning to look at Teddy. "Maybe I should go talk to someone who cares."

"Don't be stupid, of course I care." Teddy sighed and pulled Arizona back onto the couch. "You've just been really bitchy ever since you had that completely inappropriate make-out session in your classroom. Did I mention you teach kids there?"

"Only every day since I told you. Listen, Teddy, I really messed up and I need actual advice this time."

"Are you going to listen to what I say finally or dismiss it and make completely inappropriate mistakes." Teddy asked her friend, knowing it would hit a nerve but doing it anyways. It was times like this when she had to be tough on the blonde. There was no other way to get through to her.

"Can you stop calling it that?" Arizona shouted, once again standing up and facing her friend. "It was not 'completely inappropriate'! To be honest I'm starting to think that the 'mistake' you keep talking about was what I should have been doing all along."

Arizona knew that she had been being uncharacteristically mean, but she needed to fix the situation she put herself in and she couldn't do it without Teddy's help. Ever since the make-out session that she and Callie had shared at the orientation, Arizona couldn't get the brunette out of her head, despite the fact that she had tried everything she could think of. She had listened to music very loudly, danced around her living room like a mad-woman, called her parents, and even went to a club over the weekend. However, the entire time she had just wished that Callie had been there, doing those things with her.

When she went back to work that following Monday, she had been relatively happy to see that it was once again Mark who brought Parker to school. She figured that Callie must not have told him what had happened due to the fact that he didn't bite her head off that morning.

However, she was taken aback when Callie had been there to pick the child up instead of her parents. She was even more surprised when the Latina had sent Parker with one of the other mothers and asked to talk to her. Now, three days later, that conversation still was on repeat in her head.

Flashback:

_"Can we talk?" Callie asked, seeming a little nervous._

_Arizona walked behind her desk to put a little distance between them. It seemed like everytime the Latina beauty was around her she lost total control of her emotional and mental well-being "Sure, what's up?"_

_"I need to tell you something. I know that it probably sounds unreasonable to think you'd care, but I need to tell you." Callie said quickly. Taking Arizona's confused look as a sign to continue, she took a deep breath. "I'm going on a date Friday night."_

_Arizona widened her eyes as soon as the reality of what Callie had just said sunk in. She could feel her body tense up and although her mouth was hanging open she didn't even try to speak. It wasn't until Callie shook her head and began heading to the exit that Arizona realized she had been silent for a couple minutes. "Wait! I'm... I'm glad you told me."_

_Callie turned and slightly nodded, "I just didn't know... I mean, I know what you said on Friday, but..."_

_"Yeah, I'm sorry, I just..." Arizona shook her head not being able to find an excuse for what had happened. "Parker!"_

_"She's outside with Kim..." Callie replied, confused at Arizona's outburst._

_"No, I mean, who's going to watch Parker while you go on your... date." Arizona asked, hesitantly saying the last word._

_"I guess Mark or Lexie. Why?" _

_"I want to do it." Arizona replied, saying it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "If it's okay with you..."_

_Callie widened her eyes in shock at Arizona's request, but nodded anyway. "Are you sure because I thought you didn't..."_

_"I'll be there. What time Friday?" Arizona asked, interrupting Callie before she had to explain her reasoning. _

_Callie stood by the door for a few seconds, looking at the woman across the room, still standing behind the desk. Arizona could tell that she was trying to read if she was serious or not. After what felt like hours, a look of understanding appeared on Callie's face and she nodded. "My house at 7:45."_

_"Isn't that a little late for a date?" Arizona asked, a little harsher than she had expected._

_"Never mind, Arizona. Just forget I said yes." Callie replied just as harshly and opened the door to leave. _

_Realizing that she let her jealousy get the best of her, Arizona ran from behind the desk and met the woman in the now almost empty hallway. "I'm sorry! Please let me do this for you."_

_Seeing the sincerity in Arizona's face, but still feeling angry, Callie nodded but continued to walk down the hallway, not stopping to shout over her shoulder. "7:45."_

"Arizona?" Teddy asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. Teddy was now standing directly in front of her friend, both hands on the blonde's shoulders, trying to get her attention. "Finally! I've been trying to get your attention for a while."

Instead of saying anything, Arizona leaned forward and rested her forehead on Teddy's shoulder. Not being able to control it any longer, Arizona felt the tears fall and let the sobs take over her body. She soon felt Teddy's hand rub circles on her back, but she couldn't stop crying as the weight of the entire situation fell on her once again. "It's my fault." Arizona said after a few moments of nothing but her sobs and Teddy's gentle whispers.

"What is?" Teddy asked. She gently pushed Arizona away and motioned for them to sit back on the couch.

"That Calliope is going on a date with someone else." Arizona replied softly. She didn'tnotice the look of surprise on Teddy's face as she felt more tears fall. "I pushed her away and now she is already with someone."

"Do you know who it is?" Teddy asked softly, not knowing what else to say.

Arizona shook her head, "No, but does it really matter? I'm so stupid. Can you believe she came to the school and told me. It was like she wanted to hurt me. Not that I'd blame her, I probably hurt her too."

"She told you about the date?" Teddy asked, hoping that she had heard her friend wrong. There was no way that the woman Arizona had spent so much time talking about would try to hurt Arizona on purpose. When Arizona nodded, Teddy tried to rationalize any other reason the brunette would tell Arizona. "Is it possible she wanted you to tell her not to go?"

"She didn't ask my permission, Teddy. Not that she would need to, I told her I didn't want to be with her."

It was Teddy's turn to nod. She needed to find another way to comfort the blonde, now resting her head on her shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

"Um..." Arizona started, shyly. "Nothing, I'm not doing anything."

Noticing the change in her friend, Teddy lifted Arizona's head off her shoulder and leaned back so that she could look in her friend's eyes. "Arizona, what do you have planned?"

Arizona let a sheepish grin appear, "I may have asked to babysit Parker so I could spy on her date."

"Oh, god, you didn't..."

"I did." Arizona laughed, still with a sad tone, "I have to be there at 7:45 tomorrow night."

"You really need to get another best friend. I need someone to take turns on Arizona duty." Teddy sighed. "I guess I'll have donuts ready around 11."

"Hey, Parks, can we talk?" Callie asked her daughter.

"Mommy, can't you see I'm busy?"

Callie chuckled as she watched Parker roll her eyes in annoyance. Parker always took things so seriously, especially her coloring. Since she was three, if she accidentally made a mark outside of the lines she would always have to rip out the page and start a new one. "I know, sweetie, but why don't you give your hand a break?"

Parker sighed and closed her coloring book. "Okay, you have five minutes."

"When did you get too old to spend time with your mom?" Callie asked. She walked over, picked Parker up and took them to the child's bed. Setting Parker on her lap, she kissed her on the top of her head.

Parker turned so that she could cuddle into her mother's side. "I'm sorry, what do you want to talk about?"

"How's school?"

"Awesome! My best friend, Amanda, brought her guitar in yesterday. It was pink and purple cause those are her favorite colors." Parker replied, excitedly.

"Do you want a guitar?" Callie asked, earning a large nod in response.

"I want green. Please, get me a green one!" The child begged. Parker clasped her hands together and gave her mom the puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course, you can have whatever you want, kiddo." Callie said, receiving a hug from her daughter and a stream of 'thank yous'. "What do you think of Ms. Robbins?"

"I _love_ her!" Parker shouted, exaggerating the word love. "Is she going to come over again?"

"Would you like her too?" Callie smiled at her daughter's excitement.

"Yeah, because she helped me cheat and win at Candyland!"

"I knew that you two were up to something." Callie murmured, letting her mind go back to that night. For the first time in the two weeks, she willingly let herself think about how much fun they'd had. It hurt her to know that Arizona didn't want to be with her because of Parker. However, she could respect the woman's decision. She even understood the lack of control that Arizona had around her because she felt the same way whenever they were near.

When Kim Davis had called her the day after the orientation, Callie had not expected her to ask her to go to dinner. However, she only let her mind drift to Arizona for a second before she accepted. The phone call was short and the other woman had told her she wanted it to be as soon as possible. Although Callie didn't work that night, she couldn't bail on her Saturday plans with Parker and Mark. Therefore, the two women made plans for the following Friday.

Surprising herself, Callie couldn't find it in her to tell Mark about the make-out session she had had with Arizona or the date she had with Kim. It was now almost a week later and she had yet to tell anyone of the mess she had put herself in.

As soon as she had hung up the phone with Kim, Callie felt as if by going on this date she was somehow cheating on Arizona. She knew that the blonde teacher had said that they couldn't be together, but Callie's feelings for the woman were telling her the opposite. On Monday, she had told her parents that she would pick Parker up from school and left work early just so she could talk to Arizona.

Callie didn't know if it was weird to tell her daughter's teacher/ two time make-out buddy about a date with another of said teacher's student's mothers, but she had to. It was the only way to rid herself of the guilt brewing in her stomach.

There were many responses that Callie had expected to fall out of the blonde's mouth. The most probable one being 'I don't care.' However, once again Arizona surprised her by asking to babysit the reason why they couldn't be together: Parker.

"Is she coming tonight?"Parker asked, jumping out of Callie's arms and going to get the board game from the shelf.

"Actually she is going to watch you while I go out with a friend tomorrow?" Callie laughed, taking the game from her daughter's hands. "But we can play this tonight."

"You're not going to play with us tomorrow?" Parker asked, sticking her bottom lip out.

Callie stood up and picked Parker up. Grabbing the board game, Callie walked out the room and down the stairs "Let's see if you can win without Ms. Robbins helping you cheat."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Joys of Parenthood

Rating: T

Summary: AU. Callie Torres never expects to find love George's death. Arizona Robbins never expects to fall in love with the mother of a student. But, hey, in life anything can happen.

Disclaimer: Let's just assume that I don't own anything since my name is not Shonda Rimes and I am not at all affiliated with ABC studios.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took a little longer than I expected. However, to make up for it, this is significantly longer than the other chapters. Thanks for all the feedback, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 10:

"Hey, thanks for offering to do this, Arizona." Callie said as Arizona walked past her and into the house.

"Yeah, no problem. I've been wanting to see if Parker is as big of a handful at home as she is at school." Arizona laughed as Callie shut the door behind them.

"Well I think you'll be happy to know that the answer is yes, so you aren't the only one who has to endure the torture." Callie responded. The two woman stood awkwardly in front of the door for a minute, both trying to think of something to say to ease the tension in the room.

Thankfully, Parker ran down the stairs in her pajamas and straight in front of her mom. "All done."

Callie looked down at her daughter and smiled. "What did I tell you about running on the staircase?"

"That if I did I would break my neck." Parker replied simply.

"And then why do you insist on doing it?" Callie asked, somewhat playfully and somewhat seriously.

"Because I want to get everywhere fast. Like lightning." Parker ran in a circle around the women to prove her point. Arizona laughed and Callie rolled her eyes at her daughter's antics.

Once Parker arrived back in front of her she looked her over. "So you're all ready for bed?" The child nodded and Callie knelt down. "Teeth?" Parker opened her mouth to show her mom her freshly brushed teeth.

Before Callie could respond, the three heard the doorbell ring. Callie looked over at Arizona and put a smile on her face. "It looks like it's time to go. All the emergency numbers are on the fridge. Don't hesitate to call if something happens."

The doorbell rang again causing Arizona to back away and look at the door. "Don't worry, Calliope. I have this all taken care of. Go, have fun."

Although she didn't think she had said it as enthusiastically as she had tried to, Callie had been comforted by the words and opened the door. Arizona leaned her body to the slightly to the side so that she could get a better look at the woman. She could immediately recognize the woman as Kim Davis, one of her other student's parents.

Callie quickly tried to walk out the door and shut it behind her to avoid the two from seeing each other. However, it was obvious that Kim saw the teacher. "Ms. Robbins? What are you doing here?" Kim asked, putting her arm out to stop Callie's motions.

"Ms. Davis! It's so nice to see you. I'm just babysitting." Arizona replied, trying to keep the genuine smile on her face.

"Oh! That's so nice of you. I didn't know you provided those services as well. I'm going to have to get your number on Monday so that I can call you. My current babysitter lets Eric drink soda even though I tell her not to" Kim replied, seeming very excited about the new information she'd just learned. Callie laughed as she saw Arizona's smile fade slightly. "Well I think we should get going. Wouldn't want to be late."

"You're right." Kim replied. Callie smiled one final time to Arizona, told Parker to behave and shut the door behind her.

Arizona stared at the now closed door for a moment, imagining Kim and Callie walking down the sidewalk and into Kim's car. She could imagine Kim brushing her arm against Callie's as they walked and eventually taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. She could feel her heart begin to break with every step that she could picture them taking.

Deciding that she couldn't handle the pain anymore, Arizona turned back to the 5-year old that was still standing next to her. "So... What do you want to do first, kiddo?"

"Can you do my hair like yours?" Parker asked excitedly, referring to the twin braids Arizona had put her hair into earlier that night.

"Of course."

Parker took Arizona's hand and pulled her up the stairs. When they reached the room that Arizona recognized as the child's, Parker let go of the older woman's hand and walked up to the dresser. Grabbing a green container and taking it to her bed, Parker waved the brush in Arizona's direction.

Arizona sat down behind the child and took the brush from her hands. She smiled as she rubbed the brush through the child's brunette locks. The child had obviously received the gene for her mother's hair. "You have very pretty hair."

"Thanks! It looks just like my mommy's." Parker replied, turning her head to look at Arizona as she spoke.

Arizona gently turned the child's head so that she was once again looking forward. "Try not to turn your head."

"Sorry." Parker replied sheepishly. "Ms. Robbins?"

"Yeah, kiddo?" As Arizona finished the first braid and turned the child's head slightly, she noticed that Parker was nervously playing with her hands. "Hey... You can ask me anything."

"Can I... Can I call you Arizona?" Parker hesitated.

Arizona smiled at the child's question and kissed the top of her head. After putting the final band on the child's hair she got off the bed and knelt in front of her. "Why don't we make a deal? Whenever I come over to your house you can call me Arizona and whenever we are at school you call me Ms. Robbins."

"Um..." Parker looked like she was thinking about the offer. "Okay!"

Happy that the answer was sufficient for Parker, Arizona stood up and looked around the room. "What do you want to do next?"

"Can we go camping?"

"Camping?" Arizona laughed. "Where do you want to go camping at?"

"In the Forest." Parker responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Arizona bit her lip and took a few seconds to think of a way for the child to feel as if she were camping without having to go outside in the rain. Once she thought of a plan, she walked around the room picking up things that they would need. "Do you guys have a fireplace?"

"Yes. It's in the den." Parker lead Arizona back downstairs and to a corner of the house that she didn't even know existed. Arizona really wanted to ask Callie why she had purchased a house so big for a family of three. The house was easily big enough for a family of ten.

Once they entered the den. Arizona laid a couple blankets on the floor and told Parker to sit on them and wait. She went over to the fireplace and turned it on, happy to see that it only required a simple electric turn on. Turning back around to see what was in the room, Arizona noticed that although there was a couch, there were also two bean bag chairs.

She moved the two bags and sat them on the blanket before leading Parker to the kitchen to see if they had any appropriate snacks. They had picked up marshmallows, popcorn, chips, and beef jerky (Parker's request). Unfortunately, graham crackers weren't among the crackers in the cabinet so there was no chance of making s'mores.

Arizona had immediately thought of calling Callie and asking her to bring some home with her. However, as quickly as the thought had come, it had disappeared when she reminded herself that Callie was unavailable and even if she wasn't, there was no reason for Callie to do her any favors.

Taking the snacks back to the den, along with a few of the coloring books that Parker had left in the dining room earlier, the two of them each sat on a bean bag chair. "So, what do you think? Will this work for tonight?" Arizona asked.

Parker looked as if she were thinking before bursting out in a wide grin. "This is awesome! I love when you babysit me, Arizona."

"I like it too, kiddo." Arizona replied, handing Parker a small bowl of marshmallows.

"I like when you call me that." Parker replied shyly.

"What? Kiddo?"

Parker nodded and picked at a few of the marshmallows. "Yeah, it is my favoritest nickname."

Arizona was surprised at how quiet the child got. She had gone from being the loud kid that Arizona saw at school every day to whispering so low that Arizona could barely hear her. Putting down the bag of chips that she was eating from, Arizona moved her bean bag so that it was right next to the child's. "What's wrong?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

After a few moments of silence, Arizona finally heard the child speak. "Amanda told me that when her dad ran away her mommy went and got her a new dad. Is my mommy going to get me one?"

It was times like this that Arizona remembered why she had become a kindergarten teacher. First of all, kids were very intelligent. They picked up on things that adults wouldn't even think that they'd notice. Second, kids had an innocence that made her believe that life really could be as simple as they make it seem.

In her classroom, the biggest issue was who got to play with the basketball first. Children didn't worry about money or who had the nicest clothes. To children: life was simple. But that just made it worse for Arizona to have to explain to the child that life is more complex than that.

"I really think you should wait until you mom gets home and ask her." Arizona suggested, just as quietly as the child had spoken a moment ago.

"No!" Parker replied, harshly. "I can't ask her. Please... Please tell me."

Arizona caved when she saw a tear roll down Parker's cheek as she pleaded for the woman to tell her. Before she responded, Arizona stood up, taking the child with her, and walked them over to the couch. "I don't know the answer to that. I do know that your mom loves you so much." Arizona took her thumbs and wiped the tears from Parker's cheeks. "I can't promise that you will get another dad. However, I can promise that one day your mom will find someone that loves and deserves her. And when she does, that person will love you too."

"How... How do you know?" Parker asked through her sobs.

"Because you and your mom are very easy to fall in love with." Arizona replied, simply. She smiled at the child before pulling her in for a hug. "You already have so many people that love and care about you."

She could feel the tears seeping through her shirt as Parker continued to cry on her shoulder. However, the child's sobs slowly came to a stop and she leaned back in Arizona's arms. "Do you love me?"

Arizona took both of her hands and put them on Parker's cheeks, once again using her thumbs to clear away the tears. "I do." Arizona smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Arizona." Parker smiled. "Can we watch a movie?"

Arizona laughed at how quickly the child's mood changed. "Yeah, what do you want to watch?"

Callie followed Kim to the car that was parked at the end of the sidewalk. When they reached the car, Kim opened the door for Callie and smiled. "Do you like the car? It's a Prius."

Callie plastered a smile on her face and looked at the car. "Oh yeah... Saving the planet one car at a time. It's really nice."

Kim shut the door behind Callie and walked to the other side of the car. Getting in herself, Kim turned on the car. Callie frowned as the radio turned on and some sort of classical music started playing. "I hope you like Mozart. It really stimulates a kid's brain."

"Yeah, it's fine." Callie smiled at the woman next to her.

As they finally pulled away from the house, Callie found herself wishing that she had never agreed to go. Kim was lecturing her on the importance of driving environmentally friendly vehicles, saying that the mustang in Callie's driveway wasted too much of the earth's natural resources along with causing unnecessary pollution. Callie turned to the window and almost laughed. She almost wanted to tell her about the Hummer that she had in her garage.

They arrived ten minutes later, just as Kim had ended her discussion on how Nissan developing the Leaf was the best development that automobile makers have ever invented. Kim got out of the car, Callie following suit.

"Thank God." Callie whispered under her breath

Overall, the dinner went pretty smoothly. Kim had taken her to a very nice Italian restaurant where the conversation flowed... decently. There were many things that Callie learned about Kim that night, none of which she particularly liked. The main problem was that, according to Kim, she was a horrible parent.

Technically, Kim hadn't used those words, however, it was only because every time that Kim would criticize certain parenting styles Callie would simply nod in agreement. Eric wasn't allowed to eat anything that could be considered unhealthy or drink anything other than milk, water and orange juice. She allowed Parker to drink anything, except the obvious coffee or alcohol.

Eric was only allowed to play with mentally stimulating toys, and had been trained from the womb not to ask for anything unless it was for educational purposes. Yesterday, Callie had bought Parker an ultra water gun simply because she had asked nicely and not wreaked havoc in the store.

Of course, Callie hadn't shared any of these things due to the fear that the woman across from her would deem her as an unfit mother. So throughout dinner she had smiled, nodded, and said as few words as possible.

When the bill came, Kim had glanced at it briefly but quickly turned her attention back to Callie. After a few moments of listening to Kim tell her the story of how her ex-partner had died giving birth to Eric and considering what to do about the bill, Callie reached for it and pulled her credit card from her purse.

"Don't worry about the bill. I'll get it." Kim reached to take it out of Callie's hand "I was just going to wait until I was done telling my story."

Callie smiled and gently took Kim's hand off the bill. "I'll take care of it. It's the least I can do after that... really heartbreaking story you just shared."

The answer seemed to be enough for Kim and she quickly went back to telling her life story. Callie smiled to the waiter as he took the bill and then went back to frowning and nodding in the right places. She wasn't exactly sure why Kim thought that this was appropriate conversation for a first date, however, it made her feel a little less guilty about thinking about Arizona throughout dinner.

The date reminded her a lot of their date two weeks ago and she couldn't help but compare the two. The car ride had been more comfortable and fun with Arizona. She had actually contributed to the conversation with the blonde and she had spent the night laughing and smiling as compared to the current state of frowning and wanting to cry.

Finally, once the waiter had returned her credit card and Kim had reached a stopping point in her story, Callie stood up and told her that she had to be getting back to Parker since the child couldn't sleep without her nightly bedtime story. Of course that was a lie, however, other than Kim mentioning that Parker was a little old for that, it didn't create too much of a fuss.

The drive back to Callie's home was a little more exciting since Callie had expertly changed the subject and asked Kim what she did for a living. Surprisingly, Kim and her ex-partner had opened some coffee shops around Washington and she would oversee that the business ran smoothly. Callie had in turn told about the businesses that her father owned before he sold them so that he could move to Seattle and retire.

Once they arrived back at the house, Kim turned to Callie and smiled. "I had a really great time tonight. We should do it again some time."

Callie tried her best to put on a sincere smile, but failed. "Listen, Kim... I had fun tonight too. But I don't really think we have a lot in common. I'm not saying this to hurt you... I just don't want to lead you on."

Kim frowned but nodded. "I understand... and I guess I appreciate your honesty."

"We can still be friends... And if Eric still wants her to, I'm sure Parker would be down for a play date." Callie suggested, hoping it would ease some of the tension she had caused. When Kim nodded, Callie leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I did have fun tonight. I'll see you around."

As soon as she got out of the car, Callie sighed. She could finally think straight for the first time that night. Simply enjoying the quiet, Callie walked the very slowly to the house. She had no idea what she was going to walk into, but hoped that Arizona had been okay with Parker. After learning about Arizona's issue of not wanting kids, Callie had not expected her to willingly offer to watch one. However, she wouldn't lie and say she hoped that maybe tonight would change Arizona's mind.

Once she reached the door, she pulled out her key and quickly went inside. Seeing that the lights in the living room and kitchen were off, Callie started walking up the stairs. Before she had made it too far up, she heard laughing that sounded like it came from the den. Deciding that they must have chosen there to set up shop, she began to head there.

In the den she smiled at what she saw. Arizona was on the couch, lying on her side with Parker curled up next to her. She stood in the doorway, not taking her eyes off of them until Arizona looked away from the TV and saw her.

Immediately, Arizona's smile grew and she patted Parker on the arm. "Mommy, you're back!" Parker ran off the couch and over to her mom.

"Yeah, I couldn't stay away from you for too long." Callie responded, picking her daughter up. "Did you have fun with Ms. Robbins?"

"I call her Arizona now, mommy."

Callie laughed at the look of seriousness on Parker's face. "Oh, you do? Well then I guess you should tell Arizona goodnight since it's time for bed."

"Good night, Arizona." Parker said, yawning as she laid her head on Callie's shoulder. "I love you."

Arizona noticed Callie visibly tense at Parker's words. "I love you too, kiddo." She replied, walking up to Callie and Parker. She stole a quick glance to see Callie's face and then leaned down and kissed the child's cheek.

When she pulled away, Arizona noticed the questioning look on Callie's face. "You can go put her to bed. I'll clean this mess up and then we can talk."

The Latina nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Arizona to think about what she had to say. After the amazing night that she had with Parker, she knew that she had been very wrong in her reasoning as to why she couldn't date the gorgeous brunette.

She was in love with this family and she was finally willing to allow herself to feel the way she had been denying since the beginning. She knew that Callie had to feel the same way. She could feel it in the way they kissed and in the way that the brunette ran her hands over her body.

The only problem was going to be in convincing Callie that this change was not only very real. It was also permanent.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"I love you, Calliope." Arizona stated with a smile on her face. As soon as she realized how stupid she sounded just blurting the fact out there, Arizona sighed and once again began pacing back and forth in Callie's den. "Don't sound so stupid, Arizona. You don't want her to think you're crazy."

"Too late."

Arizona stopped pacing and turned to the doorway to see Callie standing there smiling. "How long have you been there?"

"Just long enough to hear that you don't want me to think you're crazy." Callie replied, walking in the room and straight to the couch. Once she sat down she looked at Arizona with a look of complete seriousness. "You're not going to kill me are you? Attack me with a machete?"

"No." Arizona replied, taking a seat on the couch next to the brunette. "That would just be strange. Wait... where would I hide my machete, anyway?"

Callie laughed when she saw Arizona roll her eyes at their banter. It actually felt good for them to joke around with each other. "So did Parker behave for you tonight?"

Arizona nodded and turned to Callie and smiled. She could tell that Callie was nervous about the conversation they were going to have. To be honest, she was nervous about it too. After Callie had gone to the school to tell her of the upcoming date, Arizona realized that she didn't care if Callie had a kid. Hell, Callie could have ten kids and she would still want to be with her. The only problem was going to be in convincing Callie that she was not going to freak out again.

"Calliope, as much as I enjoy small talk, I think it's time we had a much more important one."

There was no way that Arizona couldn't hear the loud sigh that Callie released as she sat up straight and turned to look at the blonde. "Haven't we already established that we can't be together? What else could you possibly have to say?"

"Well, it's good to see that all of your humor is gone. That's going to make this conversation much more enjoyable." Arizona replied sarcastically.

"Don't start with me..." Callie warned.

Arizona sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous and angry at myself for hurting you and... I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll just keep my mouth shut until you tell me what you need to."

Adjusting herself on the couch so that she was completely turned towards Arizona, Callie watched as the other woman played with her hands nervously as if trying to gain some courage. "I was wrong." Arizona finally spoke, looking up into the brunette's eyes. "I was wrong for telling you that I can't be with you since you have a kid. The truth is that I... I love you, Calliope Torres."

Arizona finished her speech with a smile as she finally revealed her true feelings to the other woman. However, it was soon obvious that her words must not have affected Callie the way she had hoped they would. Callie remained still, with the same look on her face as if expecting Arizona to continue. Letting her smile fade and her hands fall still in her lap, Arizona knew she had to get some sort of response from Callie, so she could at least know where she stood. "Calliope... Did you even hear me? I just put my heart out there and would really appreciate it if you could tell me what you are thinking."

Hearing Arizona's voice again broke Callie out of her shocked stupor. She listened to Arizona's nervous tone and laughed. Even as she saw hurt cross the blonde's face, she couldn't stop laughing. "You love me?"

"Yeah, I do. Is this a good laugh or a bad laugh? Because I don't think this is an appropriate response to what I just told you." Arizona replied. This definitely was not how she expected Callie to take the news. Maybe a bit of yelling, but laughing was not anywhere on her list of 'Calliope's possible responses' that she had drawn up in her mind.

"Arizona, you just told me that you love me. Do you not understand how ridiculous that sounds?" Callie asked as her laughter slowly stopped.

"I know what I said." Arizona replied harshly. She could feel her hurt quickly turn into anger at the fact that the brunette so quickly dismissed her feelings. "And no, I do not see how that is ridiculous at all."

"Wait... You're serious?" Callie asked, finally believing that Arizona was serious. This is not at all what she had expected Arizona to say and she had been nowhere near prepared enough. Seeing Arizona nod, Callie stood up and turned to face the blonde. "You really want me to believe that you love me after weeks of treating me like shit?"

Once again seeing Arizona nod, Callie began pacing back and forth, only stopping to steal glances at Arizona. After a few minutes of silence, Callie stopped right in front of the surprisingly quiet blonde. "I am going to talk and I need you to promise me that you'll listen and not interrupt."

"Cal..." Arizona was cut off by Callie putting her hand over her mouth. Deciding that Callie wasn't going to let her respond, Arizona settled for a nod and let Callie take a seat next to her on the couch.

Taking a couple more seconds to compose herself, Callie started, "I married George after only knowing him for a couple months. We had even been broken up for a while when he asked me to marry him. However, I knew I loved him so I said yes. Not even 24 hours later we were in Vegas getting married at a 24-hour chapel with the owner's wife as our witness."

"About a week after we came home from Vegas, I could see George slipping away from me. So I started asking him for a baby, you know, to get us back on track. I could tell it freaked him out even more and it was then that he told me about how he had cheated on me with his best friend, Izzie Stevens."

Callie held back a sob as she told the story of her ex-husband. She could feel the tears falling, but had not actually noticed them until Arizona reached her hand up and wiped them off of her cheeks. She felt Arizona move so that they were sitting so close that they were touching. She began to feel more comfortable as Arizona began to rub circles on her back, so she continued.

"I ended things. But as fate would have it, not even a month later I found out I was pregnant. When I told George, we decided that we should try to work out our marriage so that the child would have a full time mother and father. He was a great father to Parker. He loved her so much."

"But our marriage... he didn't love me. I don't even think he ever truly loved me. For two and a half years, I was in a loveless marriage. We said the words and made the movements, but it was all a lie. When he died I was heartbroken. But not for me, for Parker. For the father she would never have."

"So I dated. A lot. Man after man came and went in my life. After six months of that I ended up in a very short and confusing relationship with my best friend at the time, Erica. However, I was keeping all of my relationship away from Parker and Erica eventually got mad. She said that I didn't love her as much as she did me and since I couldn't trust her with my daughter, she left. She was my last date until you."

"My point is, that I have been hurt so many times, by people who said that they loved me. I can't do this again, Arizona. My heart couldn't handle it again."

Arizona continued to rub Callie's back as she cried over her past loves. She had no idea what to say to make Callie understand that she was different than George and Erica. That her love for Callie was real and not ever going to dissipate over time. "I'm really sorry about everything that has happened to you in the past. But can I talk now?"

Once Callie nodded and her tears had mostly subsided, Arizona pulled her hand back into her lap and turned so that she could look Callie in the eyes as she spoke. "I have been with a lot of women." Arizona stated simply.

"This is not a good way to start." Callie snorted, causing Arizona to swat her arm.

"Let me finish, Calliope. There have been a lot of women to pass in and out of my life. Many relationships, but most simply a date or two. You were in love with George and Erica, I can tell by the way you talk about them. You fall in love easily and that is awesome. But you have to understand that I don't. Other then you today I've only ever told two other women that I loved them and those are my mom and my best friend Teddy."

"I know that it is hard for you to believe me, but I do not throw around the L word. The word love is not something that I pass around like candy. I only say it when I mean it."

Arizona smiled as she watched Callie's walls slowly falling. Suddenly not nervous, she reached over and pulled Callie's hands into her lap so that her hands almost completely surrounded the other woman's. "I am in love with you. I love you and I love Parker."

"You do?" Callie asked, causing Arizona to nod.

"I do."

Callie slowly pulled back her hands before putting them onto Arizona's cheeks and gently pulling her so that their lips could meet in the middle. It only took Arizona a second to respond by rubbing her tongue across Callie's bottom lip asking for access.

Callie quickly obliged and their tongues battled for control before Arizona pulled away. Seeing a look of hurt on the brunette's face when she pulled away, Arizona leaned over and let their lips meet in a comforting peck. "I don't think we should rush anything tonight. It's been... pretty emotional tonight and I think..."

"You talk too much" Callie stated, after again putting her hand over the blonde's mouth. Slowly removing her hand, she leaned forward and let her lips gently graze over Arizona's neck. Pulling back slightly, Callie let her breath hit Arizona's skin for a moment. She let her hand slide smoothly up and down the other woman's arm while her tongue teasingly grazed over her neck. Arizona moaned at the sensuality of it all and Callie could feel the blonde get goosebumps at the contact.

As Callie tried to pull her head back, Arizona grabbed her neck and pulled her back so that their lips could meet. Allowing themselves time to become familiar with eachother, they sat like that for a while. Slowly, rubbing their hands wherever they could and letting their tongues learn every crevice of the other's mouth.

Once they could no longer go without more than a quick breath, Arizona let Callie's lips pull away but held her head so that their foreheads could rest against each other. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Callie laughed.

Once Arizona let her hand fall down Callie's body, she pulled her head back and looked down at their now intertwined hands. "I love you so much."

Taking her free hand, Callie lifted Arizona's chin so that she could look in her blue eyes and leaned in to kiss both of the blonde's now showing dimples. "I love you too."

Arizona pulled back slightly, huge smile still taking over her face. "You don't have to say it if you don't mean it."

"I do mean it, Arizona. I love you." Callie replied, mirroring the other woman's smile. "I was actually thinking. I'm off tomorrow and Mark and I usually take Parker out for the day. The three of us spend the day together just enjoying eachother's company. Why don't you come with us?"

"Are you sure, because I don't want to impose..."

"I'm sure."

Arizona smiled and pulled Callie in for a passionate kiss. After they were once again completely breathless, Arizona stood up. "I think I should go, but what time should I come back tomorrow?"

Callie took her hand and pulled her back down to the couch. "If you stayed here tonight you wouldn't have to come back tomorrow."

"That's true." Arizona replied, a smirk playing on her lips. "But what would we do all night?"

"We could... watch a movie." The brunette suggested. Arizona leaned forward and began placing kisses down her neck. "Oh, god. I think we should just... continue this."

Arizona continued to trail kisses up until she reached Callie's ear. "I think we should take this to the bedroom."

Callie stood up and pulled a giggling Arizona with her. "What are we waiting for?"


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter took so long to get up, but I had a short problem with writer's block. However, now that I am back, I keep having new ideas. Therefore, the only thing I can tell you is that this story will not be ending too soon and I WILL finish it. I know this one is not too long, but I had some requests for smut and I couldn't stop myself from trying. Therefore, I changed the rating from T to M.

Thanks for all of the awesome reviews, they are a joy to read. And as always, let me know what you think, if the smut sucks, I'll stop embarrassing myself by trying.

Chapter 12:

Callie opened her eyes quickly just to immediately shut them again. The light from the window shone through and blinded her unadjusted eyes. Deciding that she wasn't ready to get out of bed, she shifted so that she was laying on her back. As she turned, her arm flung to the other side of the bed and hit the now empty and cold spot.

Patting the other side a few times, the memories from the previous night came flooding back to her and her eyes shot open again. Seeing that the spot was now empty as she had expected, Callie sat up in bed and looked around the room to find any sign that last night hadn't been a dream. She smiled as she noticed the shirt Arizona had been wearing when she had arrived, haphazardly lying on the floor beside the bed.

Callie tried to see if she could hear anything, but was greeted with silence. For once, she felt as if she could rest and bask in the quiet. Lying back down on the bed, Callie closed her eyes and let the events of her night soak in.

_"Are you sure?" Arizona asked her, stopping her hand at the waistline of Callie's panties. _

_Callie looked up into Arizona's blue eyes and not trusting her voice, nodded. Arizona leaned down and captured Callie's now swollen lips once again. Now trusting that the brunette wanted it as much as she did, Arizona let her hand continue its path under the last layer of fabric separating the women. _

_"Wait..." Callie said, pulling away from the blonde and stopping the hand before it could reach its destination. _

_"What? Am I pushing you? I knew that it is too so..." Arizona was cut off when Callie gracefully flipped them over so she was on top. _

_Once she had Arizona on her back, Callie shifted so that they were breast to breast and their cores were resting dangerously close. Taking one hand, she rubbed it down Arizona's stomach and easily slipped it under the blonde's black thong. As soon as her finger reached Arizona's clit, the blonde closed her eyes, leaned her head back and let a quiet moan escape. "Stop over thinking. I want this, you obviously want this... God, Arizona, you are so wet."_

_"Well... duh." Arizona groaned, knowing that she couldn't think enough to get anything else out with the way Callie was touching her._

_Callie laughed and moved her body down so that she could easily pull off the blonde's underwear. In what had to be record time, Callie had removed both of their remaining articles of clothing and had made her way back up so that she could kiss Arizona. _

_"This teasing is killing me, Calliope." Arizona moaned in between kisses. _

_Deciding that they waited long enough, Callie moved her hand down until it was touching Arizona's already soaking wet core. She rubbed two of her fingers up and down the woman's lips and teased her opening while letting her palm push down on the blonde's clit. Arizona moaned and raised her hips begging for Callie to enter her. _

_Callie removed her hand, causing Arizona to groan in frustration until she felt the brunette move down her body and flick her tongue over her clit. Needing more, Arizona pushed Callie's head down and raised her hips causing Callie to suck on the sensitive bud while finally entering the blonde with two fingers. _

_"Oh, god. Please don't stop, I'm so close." Arizona moaned, breathing heavily and squeezing her eyes shut. Callie continued to thrust in and out with two fingers and flicked her tongue in and out to hit Arizona's enlarged clit. With one final thrust, Callie felt Arizona gently pull her hair and begin shuddering under her. She left her fingers in and licked the blonde's folds allowing Arizona to ride out her orgasm. _

_Once she was done, Callie removed her fingers, took them into her mouth and moved back up the blonde's body. "Hi."_

_Arizona opened her eyes to gaze into the brown orbs that were sparkling above her. "Hi."_

_"You're so beautiful." Callie replied, leaning down to capture Arizona's lips. Taking advantage of the open lips, Callie plunges her tongue into the blonde's mouth, giving her a taste of her own juices. _

_Once again, feeling herself getting wet, Arizona flipped them over so that she was on top. Loving the feel of Callie's tongue rubbing her own, Arizona shifted her legs so that one of her thighs was rubbing against the brunette's soaking folds. Feeling how wet Callie was, Arizona smirked into the kiss and stopped her movements. _

_Callie pulled away and gave the blonde a confused look. "What?"_

_"Nothing. I was just enjoying how wet you are." Arizona laughed._

_Callie kissed Arizona's neck and moved up to her ear and huskily whispered. "That's what one look at you does to me."_

_Suddenly feeling more aroused, Arizona captured Callie's lips and allowed their tongues to once again meet in a love filled duel. She moved one of her hands to Callie's breast and playfully rubbed her hardened nipple between her fingers. She let the other hand to fall under her thigh and parted the brunette's folds so that her thigh could access her clit. _

_The friction of Arizona's thigh on her sensitive bud and the gentle rubbing of her breast caused Callie to shift her thigh so that she could give Arizona the same pleasure that she was receiving. Callie moaned as she felt Arizona's juices on her thigh and moved her hand that to Arizona's entrance. Pulling apart so that their foreheads were resting against each other, but so they could look into each other's eyes, the women entered each other at the same time. Forcing themselves to keep their eyes open as they continued their motions, Arizona felt Callie's muscles clenching around her fingers and knew she was close. Moving her lips so that they were breathing heavily into each other's mouths, Arizona felt Callie give into her orgasm and gave into her second one of the night. _

"I hope you're thinking about me." Arizona said from the bedroom doorway causing Callie to open her eyes and sit up.

Seeing the smirk on Arizona's face, Callie raised her eyebrows teasingly. "Why?"

"You had a very naughty looking face." Arizona walked forward until she was leaning over the bed to give the brunette a quick kiss. "Good morning."

Arizona moved to lean back, but was stopped by Callie grabbing her arm and pulling her onto the bed. They moved so that they were lying on their sides, eye to eye. "Now this is a good morning." Callie took one of her hands and rubbed it up Arizona's arm until it reached her chin and used it to pull the blonde into a gentle kiss.

"I was scared you left this morning." Callie admitted.

"Never." Arizona replied. She took Callie's hand off of her chin and intertwined their fingers before moving their hands onto her chest right where her heart is. "I wasn't lying when I told you I love you."

Callie smiled and looked down at their hands. "I don't know how it happened, but I love you too."

Arizona mirrored Callie's smile as she allowed her thoughts to drift to the night before. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous after their mind-blowing night of sex. The way she felt with Callie was different than she had felt with any other woman before. For her it was more than sex, she knew with complete certainty that it was making love. She just wasn't certain that the brunette felt the same way she did.

She was in awe when Callie took control and gave her pleasure first, no other woman had willingly done that. No other woman had looked at her the way that that Callie had and she had definitely not been in sync with anyone as much as she had been with Callie. She did not even think it was possible for her to actually orgasm with someone the way they had.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Callie asked.

"You." Arizona replied simply.

Callie laughed and leaned forward to place a kiss on the blonde's nose. "You are adorable, you know that right?"

"Yep." Arizona nodded. When Callie laughed in response, Arizona sighed with content. She knew that she could lie like this all day with the brunette, unfortunately, she had only come upstairs on a mission assigned to her by Mark and Parker. "I think we should get ready for the day."

Callie's eyes widened in shock and she stood up in record time. "Oh God, I forgot about Parker! What kind of mother forgets about their daughter?"

Arizona laughed and stood up in front of the now pacing brunette. "Calm down, Calliope. She is downstairs with Mark waiting for us to get ready so we can go to the park." Noticing that Callie was still not completely calm, Arizona placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders and looked into her brown eyes. "You are a great mother. That little girl loves you and when she came in this morning, she begged me not to wake you."

"But..." Callie started.

"No buts, Calliope..." Arizona said before pulling Callie into a hug and moving her hands to rest on the brunette's ass. She turned her head so that she could whisper in the Latina's ear. "Unless you are talking about this one."

Callie sighed into Arizona hair and rested her head on the blonde's shoulders. "I can't believe I found you. How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one." Arizona replied, forcing herself to pull away from the loving embrace. "Now let's get ready and spend the day with your family."


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: Thanks for all the encouragement, it really makes me WANT to write. :)

Chapter 13:

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand right before they entered the kitchen. Knowing that Callie's best friend and daughter were waiting in the next room, she felt that there was something she had to do before she faced the day ahead of her. She stopped walking, causing the brunette to turn and give her a questioning look.

Ignoring the question, she pulled Callie to her and leaned in to give her one more kiss. She wanted to use this kiss to tell Callie just how much she was in this relationship. Relieved when she felt Callie reciprocate the kiss, while letting it remain innocent and tender, she let her hands rub down the tanned arms and into Callie's hands.

Once their hands were intertwined, Callie pulled back from the kiss and smiled. "What was that for?"

"To show you how awesome you are."

"Awesome, huh?" Callie teased.

"Very awesome." Arizona replied. Callie laughed and rolled her eyes as she left one of her hands joined with Arizona's as they walked into the kitchen.

Arizona didn't want to admit it to herself but she was nervous. It was not very often that Arizona Robbins was scared, but it also was not very often that she spent the day with the woman she loved. From what Callie had told her last night after their love making, Saturdays were when Mark and Callie would take Parker out to do whatever the child wanted. The three of them would spend breakfast to dinner time bonding and being their version of a family. The fact that she had been invited by only one of the three made her feel as if she would be an outsider.

This morning when Parker had chosen to wake her up over Callie, Arizona's heart swelled. Parker had told her that she loved her the night before, but she worked with 5 year olds everyday and they often said things that they did not necessarily mean or quite understand. Also, it surprised her that the child did not find it weird and question the fact that she had been in bed with her mother in the first place. However, she was going to enjoy the blissful ignorance of childhood while she could.

When Mark had arrived, he had brought over two cappuccinos and a hot chocolate. When he saw her in the kitchen with Parker instead of Callie and made some lame joke about Callie dying her hair blonde and ridding herself of her Latina heritage, Arizona realized that Mark might not be as cool about her being there as Callie was.

"Finally decided to grace us with your presence, Cal?" Mark asked in a teasing tone.

Callie laughed and releaseed Arizona's hand so she could sit next to Mark at the table where her coffee is waiting for her. "Sorry... I stayed up pretty late last night."

Mark noticed as Callie's eyes flickered to Arizona's and the small smirk on the blonde's face. "Well you did have a date last night. Funny thing is... I could have sworn her name was Kim, not Arizona."

Callie glared at Mark's teasing and playfully hit his arm. Arizona laughed as her nerves started to fade with Mark's teasing. Parker, however, looked at the three adults as if they had all grown another head. "Uncle Mark, Arizona watched me last night while Mommy was gone and then when I went to sleep she was babysitting Mommy. That's why she was in her bed this morning."

Mark raised his eyebrows at the child's words. Although Parker had thought she was helping the women's case, she was unintentionally giving Mark the proof he needed. "Really, Parks? I kind of have a feeling that what she did with you was way different then what she did with your mom."

Callie lifted her arm up to hit Mark again, but was stopped when she heard Parker's innocent voice again. "Like what?"

Arizona smirked when she saw Mark and Callie both look with their jaw hung. She could tell that they were both trying to come up with something to say to the child and as much fun as she was having watching them deal with the hole they dug themselves into, she figured they needed to be saved. "You know how I took you camping in the den?" When Parker nodded, Arizona continued, "Well, your mom was misbehaving so I had to punish her. By... um... putting her in time out."

"Like you did when I threw that marble at Julie?" Parker asked, tilting her head slightly as she tried to understand.

Arizona nodded and rubbed the top of Parker's head, slightly ruffling the brunette curls. "Exactly, kiddo."

Parker's eyes widened in understanding. "No wonder mom was screaming last night." She turned to her mom before adding the last part. "I didn't like it either, Mommy."

This time it was Mark's turn to laugh as the two women's jaws dropped and Callie began to blush under her best friend's stare. Thankfully, Parker didn't seem to know the true meaning behind the conversation and went back to playing with her cup of "coffee."

After the few close calls of having to explain the bird and the bees to a very young Parker, Callie announced that they should get going so that they could stop and get breakfast before they had to be at Parker's soccer game. Because it was Parker's day to decide what they did, they had breakfast at Denny's, where she could get her strawberry waffles with extra whipped cream.

Despite Arizona's fears, the breakfast was actually very calm and relaxed. Callie and Arizona sat on one side of the booth, across from Parker and Mark. Although Callie held Arizona's hand under the table to show her that she was wanted there, the blonde could tell that Mark was sending Callie questioning glares. Not that she could blame him, everything happened so fast that she would have no idea where to start explaining.

When the four of them arrived at the park where Parker's team played their games, Arizona and Callie went to the bleachers to save three seats, while Mark walked Parker to the field.

"So... I think Mark likes you." Callie turned to Arizona and smiled.

"That's good, right? I mean I wouldn't want to disrupt your family day if..."

Callie stopped the blonde by leaning forward and joining their lips. "I've been wanting to do that since you had whipped cream right..." Callie once again leaned forward, but this time laid a gentle kiss on the side of Arizona's mouth. "there."

Arizona smiled at Callie's adorable antics. However, after staring into her brown eyes for a moment, her mood turned serious. "I hope you know I really do love you, Calliope. I have no idea how or when you did it, but you stole my heart."

Callie took their intertwined hands, her right and Arizona's left and quickly kissed them before she lifted them to her heart. "Do you feel that? Just touching you makes my heart beat faster. I couldn't care less if Mark wants you here or not. I do not care if anyone thinks we are crazy. I know with 100% certainty that I love you, Arizona Robbins."

"I want to get to know you better." Arizona whispered, still staring at their hands over Callie's heart.

"You will." Callie used her other hand to lift Arizona's chin so the blonde could look into her eyes. "I promise. I'll tell you anything."

Arizona smiled and it was her turn to lean in and capture Callie in a kiss.

"Ahem." Mark cleared his throat, causing the two women to pull apart and look at him. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes." Callie replied simply, but adjusted herself so that Mark could sit next to her.

Arizona looked between the two best friends and felt like with Parker gone it was time that Callie face her best friend's questions. She released Callie's hand, stood up and turned to the pair. "I'm going to go get a hotdog, do you guys want anything?"

"We just had breakfast!" Callie exclaimed, trying to keep Arizona's hand in hers.

"Well I can't go to a sporting event and not get a hotdog. It is an American tradition, Calliope." Arizona replied, pulling her hand away, giving Callie a wink and a dimpled smile before walking away.

Callie watched Arizona as she walked away, smiling appreciatively as the blonde swayed her hips before turning to walk down the stairs. She followed Arizona with her eyes until she heard Mark clear his throat to get her attention.

"So... You and Blondie, huh?" Mark asked once he had his best friend's complete attention for the first time that day.

"Yeah. Mark, she is... Amazing. That's the only way I can explain her." Callie told him, with a loving smile on her face.

"Okay, then. Explain to me how you start the night with Kim, the friendly mother of Parker's classmate, and end the night with Arizona, the confused teacher."

Callie sighed. She knew that Mark wouldn't understand her reasons for accepting Arizona so easily. The last time that they had talked, Arizona was still telling her that couldn't be together because she had a kid. "The date sucked balls, Mark. I would have preferred to be on a date with Cristina...or worse Bailey. At least they have some redeeming qualities to counteract the ones that are overbearing."

"Come on, Cal, it couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh it was." Callie stated firmly. "I was so relieved to get home. But do you know what the best part of the night was?"

"I'm guessing the girl on girl sex marathon in your room?" Mark smirked.

Callie looked around sheepishly when she saw the people around them turn their heads at the man's words. She lowered her voice and whispered harshly. "There are kids here, keep your voice down."

"So it wasn't that great?"

Callie rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the big smile from forming on her face. "It was amazing. But the best part of the night was coming home and finding Parker wrapped up on the couch with Arizona. I don't know how to explain it, but the whole house felt warmer and brighter. I know it probably doesn't make sense but..."

"Cal..." Mark put his hand on Callie's shoulder and stopped her mini ramble. "I get it. I'm still scared she is going to hurt you, but if she makes you happy then who am I to stand in the way. But you tell me if she begins to pull her stupid 'you have a kid' crap and I'll kick her ass."

Callie laughed at the protectiveness of her friend. As much as she wanted to tell him that he didn't have to worry, she knew he still would, that's what they did for each other. Mark had been with her when she and George had almost divorced, when they found out she was pregnant and when George died. He had been there for her throughout her "dating" period and her short lived relationship with Erica. However, this felt different. For the first time in her life, Callie didn't feel as if she needed Mark to be there to catch her. Arizona was worth the risk.

Just before the game started, Arizona went back and took her seat next to Callie. The brunette laughed when she saw how much mustard the teacher had put on the hotdog, but watched as Arizona took a bite and got some of it on the top of her lip.

"Why do I feel like you did that on purpose?" Callie whispered in Arizona's direction.

The blonde turned to Callie and smiled seductively. "Do you want to help me get it off?"

Callie slowly leaned forward causing Arizona to close her eyes expectantly. However, just as she could feel Arizona breathing on her lips, she turned so that her mouth was close to Arizona's ear. "Nice try, but I'm not that easy."

As Callie pulled away, Arizona opened her eyes and looked at Callie stunned. Instead of replying, she turned just turned her focus to the game where Callie was already staring with a smile on her face. Arizona was good, but Callie was better.

The game ended with Parker's team winning 3 to 1, not that it mattered since every kid got a trophy at the end of the game. The coach was taking the team to get pizza at his house, however Parker told her mom that she'd prefer chicken nuggets from McDonalds. That's why they were now in the overrated franchise.

When they entered, Mark went to go order the food and left the three girls to pick out a table. As he walked away, he heard Parker telling her mom and teacher about how she had made a goal despite the fact that she was smaller than the other kids. After waiting for the long list of food that Parker along with Arizona had ordered, he carried the trays to the table that was empty except for the trophy that Parker had refused to leave in the car.

Setting down the trays and taking a seat, Mark looked up into the PlayPlace where he saw a familiar head of brunette curls in the ball pit. Standing up so that he could get a better look, Mark laughed at the sight he saw. Parker was sitting in the ball pit next to Arizona, playfully tossing the plastic balls at Callie who was trying to convince Arizona she was too big to be in the child's area. Even though he personally thought they looked ridiculous, Mark was truly happy when Callie stood up and turned to him with the biggest smile on her face asking him for help.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: I have been trying to write this chapter for days, but I just couldn't get it to turn out the way it was in my head. Hopefully you all still enjoy it since it is one of my longer chapters. I love reading all of the comments and I just want to thank all of you who push me to write even when I have a case of writer's block. Your words really motivate me. Anyways, let me know what you think.

Chapter 14:

"Oh, Dr. Torres, come in and take a seat." Chief Richard Webber looked up at the brunette entering his office. He lowered his glasses as she closed the door before hesitantly sitting in the chair he was motioning towards.

"Thanks, I was paged here, sir?" Callie asked him. She had been on her way to lunch with Mark and Cristina when her pager had gone off with a 911 from the chief of surgery.

"I have a consult." Webber replied. He shoved a chart across his desk for her to pick up and review. "A patient that you did a knee reconstructive surgery on three years back..."

"Mr. Johnson, I remember him. He had been in a fight where both his knees had been hit with a baseball bat. I replaced the bones with metal and made him the connecting cartilage. He was one of my first patients in the trial. Did something happen to him?"

The chief smiled at Callie's concern. He could tell that she really cared about her patients. "Yes, it was not anything you did. He was fine until yesterday, when on vacation, he was struck by lightning. They rushed him to the hospital and noticed that the cartilage in his left knee was gone. It seems that your artificial substance doesn't withstand lightning strikes."

"I guess that's something I'm going to have to put on a warning label now." Callie laughed along with the chief before setting the chart down in front of her. "So I guess the patient requested that I do surgery and make some more?"

"Exactly. It seems he also wants you to be the one that double checks his other muscles and joints to make sure there is no permanent damage. He is willing to pay for all of the expenses. The hospital that he is at is willing to give you the necessary clearance. You will have all of the surgical privileges that you have here. They want you on a plane tonight."

Callie frowned and looked at the man questioningly. She knew he had said that the patient was on vacation, but she had hoped he would be coming back to Seattle to see her after the initial doctors cleared him. The chief knew she had a daughter that needed her at home, in Washington. There was no way that she could leave for a couple days with no notice. "Um... Sir, I'm sorry, but I can't. I have Parker and obviously can't take her with me. I'm sorry."

Webber sighed and put his glasses back on. He knew about the younger doctor's situation, but the hospital needed the publicity that this case would bring. Lightning strikes were always largely publicized and if one of his doctors was flown all the way to Hawaii for the case, it could mean more funding for the hospital. He set his hand on the patient's chart that Callie had pushed towards him and moved it closer to her before standing up.

"This isn't an option, Dr. Torres." With that he walked over to the door and opened it. When she turned in her seat in disbelief, she found him looking at her with a glare that made he know he was serious. Standing up, Callie grabbed the chart off the desk and headed to the door. As she walked past she heard him add the last words. "I'll have someone page you once we have the flight arranged."

Callie walked out the door and headed straight to the cafeteria where her friends were waiting for her. She couldn't believe that the chief would be so uncaring in her situation. He had been around and witnessed her situation with George. He knew that she had been left a single parent. However, she could see his seriousness in his eyes and knew that there would be no fighting this if she wanted to keep her job. She could only hope that she could find a babysitter on such short notice.

Fortunately, this time she made it to the cafeteria without any interruptions. By the time she had arrived, Mark was sitting with Owen and Cristina was sitting with Meredith and the other residents. She decided that she had a better chance getting Mark to agree to babysit as opposed to Cristina and began walking to his table. When she got there, she took the seat next to Mark, causing them to stop talking and turn to her.

Mark was the first to speak, "Hey, Cal, what took you so long?"

"I got stopped by the chief. He had me paged and I had to go to his office." Callie sighed before turning to look at Mark. "I have a huge favor to ask you."

"I think that's my cue to leave." Owen stated, standing up to leave.

Callie put her arm up and signaled for him to sit down. "You can stay, maybe you and Cristina can help me too."

Without hesitation, Owen sat back down and looked at the Latina curiously. No one spoke for a minute and when Mark realized that Callie was obviously nervous about asking the favor, he spoke up. "What did Webber say? He didn't fire you, did he?"

"Worse." Callie replied. She nervously ran her fingers through her brunette curls and released a sigh. She looked between the two expectant men and hoped that one of them would be able to help her. She knew that it would be a long shot with their schedules, but she had to try. "He wants me to go to Hawaii for a consult."

Owen laughed, earning a glare from Callie. Slowly turning his smile into a frown, he furrowed his brows. "I guess going to Hawaii is a bad thing?"

"It is when you are a single mother to a 5 year old child." Callie replied dryly. She knew she was being a little mean, but it was unfair of the chief to force her to do this consult.

"What are you going to do?" Mark finally asked.

"That's what I had to ask you, can either of you babysit her while I'm gone? She has school from 7 to 12 on weekdays and then she can be put in the hospital daycare. I know it's not the best option, but anything you guys can do would really help. It should only be a couple days, four at the most." Callie gave them both hopeful looks. The first thing she saw was Owen shake his head.

"I really wish that Cristina and I could help, but you know Cristina..." Owen told her. She nodded when she realized that he was right. Although Cristina loved Parker and had helped her many times throughout the child's lifetime, she was not quite ready for her to stay for the extended period of time.

"It's okay, Owen. I understand." Callie said before she turned to Mark and gave him her best puppy dog face. "Please tell me that you can help."

Mark looked at his best friend, apologetically. Unfortunately, this was a very busy week for him. It appeared as if the whole city of Seattle went to the hospital needing some sort of plastic surgery. There would have been no way for him to reschedule all of his surgeries so that he could have enough time to watch the kid.

"I'm sorry, Cal. I'm going to be really busy with scheduled surgeries, not to mention the fact that I am on call tomorrow night. It just wouldn't work." He hated letting his best friend and her daughter down and when he saw how distressed she was over this situation it broke his heart. "Are you sure that you have to go?"

"Unless I want to be fired..." Callie sighed. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on the table in front of her.

Mark lifted his hand and used it to rub comforting circles on the brunette's back. He gave Owen a look and a smile, silently asking him to give them a moment. Once Owen took his trey and left, Mark began talking. "Have you thought about your parents?"

Without lifting her head, Callie nodded. "They can't do it. They have been planning a trip to visit my sister in Miami for the past month."

"Can't they take her with them?"

Without warning, Callie lifted her head and turned to look at Mark with a wide smile on her face. She stood up and grabbed Mark's face in her hands. She quickly leaned in a kissed the top of his head. "You are a genius."

Before the man could respond, Callie was already on the other side of the cafeteria. She could her him shout "I know" from the other side of the room, but ignored him and continued on her journey. .She had to rearrange her schedule and get another ortho attending to take over her current cases.

It only took her a little over an hour to get everything ready for her to leave the hospital. Right before she left, she once again was paged by the chief and received her flight information. He had not only informed her that she was to be on the flight that night, but also that she should not expect to be back until the next weekend, or in other words she'd be gone at least five days.

Throughout the meeting, Webber continued to hint that Callie should let the press know which hospital she was from and why she was there, at least to the limit that the federal law would allow. Callie knew the chief had had forced her to go for the good publicity, but she loved her job and would do anything to keep it. She hated the idea that Parker would have to miss a week of school, but at least it helped that she knew the teacher. Actually, she more than knew the teacher... she was in love with the woman.

Allowing the thought of Arizona to enter, Callie smiled. It had been less than 24 hours since she had seen the woman, yet she still missed her terribly. Before she got to her car, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to the woman currently invading her thoughts. On Saturday they had had so much fun, however, since Callie had to work early that morning, Arizona left soon after they left McDonalds. Neither of them had wanted her to leave, however, they had to be cautious since the relationship involved Parker.

Since Callie's parents didn't live to far from the hospital, she quickly arrived there and was immediately greeted by Parker. "Hey, baby, what are you doing outside?" Callie asked, picking up her daughter that had just run into her arms.

"We're gardening. Right, Grandpa?" Parker asked the man from her spot in her mom's arms.

Callie could see all of the kid's plastic tools lying in the dirt next to the comfy chair that her dad was sitting on. "Nice job letting the kid do all the work, Dad." She laughed.

"She wouldn't let me," Carlos stated, causing Callie to roll her eyes. "It's good to see you, Calliope. But why are you here so early? I thought you said 6?"

"Long story. Let's find mom and I can tell you both together." Callie sighed and set Parker down once they got back inside the house. The three of them walked into the kitchen where her mother was making what appeared to be some sort of enchiladas. "Hi, Mama."

"Hola, Mija. There is still a couple of hours until dinner, what are you doing here so early?" Maria Torres asked while turning around to embrace her daughter in a hug.

"I actually got off early today and I have to ask you a huge favor." Callie started. She looked at both of her parents and realized that they were looking at her expectantly. Knowing that this was her last option, she sighed and motioned for her parents to sit down on one side of the table while she sat with Parker in her lap on the other side. "Chief Webber called me into his office today and told me that I have a patient that really needs me to fly out to Hawaii... tonight."

"What about Parker?" Carlos interrupted.

Callie sighed before finishing. "That's what I'm here for. I was wondering if you could take her with you to Miami. I know that she'd miss school and that's not the best option, but it's the only option I have left."

After Callie finished, she looked between her parents. Maria looked over at her husband and frowned. Carlos cleared his throat and sighed. "I'm sorry, Calliope. The trip is not just to visit your sister, your mother and I have some important meetings with old colleagues. I really wish we could help."

"It's fine, Dad. I completely understand." Callie stood up and hugged her parents. They had asked her to stay for dinner, however she refused, saying that she had to leave to find some other option for Parker while she was gone. They had once again apologized for the inconvenience before watching the mother and daughter pair drive off.

Arizona looked at the woman on the other side of the counter and smiled. The brunette had been smiling at her while handing her the warm latte. Arizona graciously took the cup, noticing that the other woman made sure that their fingers touched during the passing. Once she had the cup, she turned around and sat down in the seat across from Teddy. The two of them had made plans to meet for coffee at their favorite cafe so that Arizona could fill her best friend in on what had transpired between her and the object of her affection.

"Jeez, Arizona, is there any woman that doesn't fall for your charm?" Teddy asked pointing at Arizona's cup.

The teacher laughed as she saw that the pretty brunette barista had written her name and number on the paper cup. She sat the cup back down on the table and used her hand to wave it off. "Don't worry about it. I'm taken now."

Teddy laughed when she saw the big smile form on her best friend's face. Arizona had called her the previous night to tell her a few details regarding her day with Callie. However, after a very confusing discussion regarding a ball pit, Teddy suggested that they meet for a late lunch. Teddy continued to listen as Arizona told her the story of Friday night and Saturday. Thankfully, she stopped the blonde before she could tell her a few too many details about what transpired in the bedroom.

The two women had been sitting and talking for almost an hour when Teddy noticed that Arizona had continued to pick up her phone and appear to read a message before setting in back on the table as if she didn't receive anything.

"What's up with your phone?" Teddy asked, motioning to the fact that her friend had once again picked up the cell phone in front of her.

"Nothing." Arizona responded a little too quickly. She gently placed her phone back down on the table and looked up.

Teddy noticed a little blush forming and smirked. "Sure..."

Arizona's phone vibrated once again and she rolled her eyes as Teddy gave her a look daring her to pick it up. Knowing that she couldn't wait to read the text, Arizona picked up the phone and smiled as she read the message. Instead of setting it down, Arizona replied to the message this time.

"Okay, if you don't tell me what is going on I'm going to assume you are sexting and that is not what I want you to do when you are with me."

"Sexting?" Arizona looked up and gave Teddy a questioning look. "What the hell is sexting?"

"You know... It's when you send naughty texts to each other."

Arizona shook her head and laughed, but ignored her friend as she heard her phone vibrate once again. This time she couldn't help but reveal her dimples as a huge smile formed. Deciding that she didn't need to respond and that she shouldn't tease Teddy any longer, Arizona sat her phone down and looked at her friend. "It is Calliope. However, we are not 'sexting.' She is telling me facts about herself."

"Like what?"

"Like where she is from, why she became a doctor, how she got her name... that sort of information." Arizona replied. She shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't really a big deal, but the way her eyes lit up and her smile grew, Teddy could tell that she really enjoyed the cuteness of the texts.

"Seriously?"

Arizona nodded and took a quick sip of her coffee. "Yesterday I told her that I wanted to know more about her and this morning I woke up to a text telling me the first of a list of amazing facts about her."

"What was the last thing she told you? The one that made you finally text her back?" Teddy asked curiously.

Arizona blushed before responding. "She told me that she likes my butt. And my eyes, but that she is a sucker for my butt."

Teddy laughed and reached over to smack her friend gently on her arm. "That is so not what she said."

"It is." Arizona responded, picking up her phone and showing her friend the text. "I really love her, Teddy. With every new thing I learn and with every new text I receive I fall more and more in love with her."

"I'm really happy for you." Teddy told her. "I want to meet the two ladies that make my best friend so happy."

"You will. I'll talk to..." Before she could finish, Arizona looked down at her phone to see that this time she was receiving a call from Callie. She lifted her hand and used it to signal to Teddy that she had to take it and stood up to walk away from the table. She finally picked up the phone when she got outside. "Hey, Calliope. I was just thinking about you."

"Arizona, don't get mad, but I have to ask you a huge favor."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry this is short, but it is just a filler to lead up to the next chapter.

Chapter 15:

Arizona looked around the large living room. She had been in Callie's house before, but it always surprised her how big the house actually was. Callie had asked her to wait for her in there so that she could explain the situation to Parker alone. During her lunch with Teddy, Callie had called and surprised Arizona by asking her to babysit Parker while she went out of state for work. Even though she was a little hesitant to hear that it would probably be for a week, the answer was easy. She would do anything for her Calliope.

So here she was, an hour later, waiting to say goodbye to her new lover and hello to the world of motherhood. She just wasn't sure that she was quite ready.

Deciding that she could no longer wait around worrying about the upcoming week, Arizona walked out of the living room and up the stairs. As soon as she reached the top stair, she began to quietly make her way to Parker's room. Once she arrived at the partially open door, she could hear Callie's gentle voice coming from the room.

"I need you to behave for Arizona, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mommy." Arizona smiled as she could imagine the child's brunette curls bouncing as she nodded her head. "Do you have to leave?"

"I do, sweetie. My boss is making me go. But Arizona promised me that she is going to stay here with you. You like her, right?"

Arizona held her breath, waiting for the child's response. Although she felt that she should probably leave, there was something inside of her keeping her there. The answer was actually really important to her future relationship with Callie. "Yep, she is my best friend. I love having her here. But I love having both of you here."

"Parker, you have no idea how happy that makes me."Arizona closed her eyes and put her hand over her heart as she heard the smile in Callie's voice. "And I promise you that when I come back the three of us will spend time together, deal?"

"Deal." Footsteps headed towards the door, caused Arizona to move away from the door, however, her motions stopped when she heard Parker's soft voice again. "Mommy, is Arizona your girlfriend?"

The footsteps stopped and she could practically feel Callie's shock radiating from the room. "Where did you hear that?"

"Uncle Mark."

Arizona heard Callie walk further from the door and assumed that she sat on the bed next to Parker since she heard the squeaking of the bed springs. She heard Callie sigh, but she didn't hear her say anything. Deciding that maybe she should take the risk of revealing to them that she had been listening to help Callie, she walked back to the door and pushed it open.

At the sound of the door being pushed open, Callie and Parker looked up at her. "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I was listening by the door and..."

"You sure are nosy aren't you, Ms. Robbins?" Callie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Hey! I got bored in the living room all by myself." Arizona crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

The two women were knocked out of their banter by Parker pulling on Arizona's shirt to get her attention. They had been so distracted by each other that they had not even realized that the child had got off the bed and walked over to her. "So are you her girlfriend?"

Arizona got down on her knees and knelt in front of the child. "Would you be okay if I were?"

Parker shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head. "Does that mean that you would live here? Would you still be my best friend?"

"No, kiddo. I would still live at my house." Arizona noticed the child frown and used her hand her hand to lift the child's chin. "But we can always be best friends. That will never change."

Parker's lips raised and she smiled at the blonde. "Can I call you Arizona at school?"

Arizona noted the child's excitement and looked up at Callie for help. The brunette understood her hesitation and walked over to pick up Parker. She took the child in her arms and walked them back over to the bed. Arizona followed them and sat next to Callie with Parker between them.

"Parker, Arizona is still your teacher and to be respectful of her, you should continue to call her Ms. Robbins at school." Callie began, looking at Arizona, knowing that they both had to tread lightly for the remainder of the year. "You don't want to other kids to feel as if you are being treated differently, do you?"

Parker looked between her mother and Arizona and noticed the seriousness of the situation. She shook her head and looked back up at Callie. "No... I'll call her Ms. Robbins. But what if I forget?"

Arizona laughed at how scared Parker looked at the thought of forgetting. She let her hand run through the child's hair, causing her to turn her head. "It's okay if you forget every once in a while. Just try as hard as you can. Okay, kiddo?"

Parker smiled and nodded at the blonde. "Okay, Ms. Robbins."

The two women laughed at her before standing up. Callie announced it was bedtime, causing Parker to groan and Arizona to step back and watch. Callie pulled back the covers giving Parker room to jump in. Once she was comfortable, Callie tucked her in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, so much. You are my angel, never forget that. If you need anything just ask someone to call me, okay?"

"Okay, mommy. I'll miss you, too." Parker pulled Callie in for a hug. When they pulled apart she turned to Arizona. "Good night hug?"

Arizona's eyes widened in shock and she looked over to Callie to make sure it was okay. When she received a smile and a nod, she walked over to Parker and reached down to give her a hug. Parker pulled her closer and turned her head to kiss her on the cheek. "Night."

Arizona pulled back, only to lean down and kiss Parker's forehead as Callie had done. When she stood up, she smiled down at Parker. "Good night, sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Callie smiled as she followed Arizona out of the room. On her way out, she turned off the light and left the door open a crack. She picked up her luggage from the staircase and motioned that Arizona should follow her downstairs.

Once they reached the bottom of the staircase, Callie sat her suitcase down and turned to look at Arizona. "Thanks for doing this. But are you sure you can handle her?"

Arizona smiled and sensing Callie's nervousness, grabbed her shoulders. "Don't worry, Calliope, we will be fine. Plus, Mark is going to be watching her the other half of the time. You just need to focus on your patient."

Hearing Arizona's words and enjoying the feel of her being so close, Callie stepped forward and pulled her in for a kiss. Arizona responded by moving her hand to the sides of Callie's face and pulling her impossibly closer. As soon as they could no longer go without oxygen, they pulled back only enough so that they could rest their foreheads together.

"I'm going to miss you." Callie whispered, leaning in for one more peck.

Arizona sighed and released Callie before taking a step back."I hate that I finally got you and now you have to leave."

"I'll be back before you know it and I'll call you every day."

Arizona smiled as she watched Callie turn to pick up her luggage and head for the door. She smiled as the brunette gave her a look over her shoulder and lifted her hand to wave goodbye. As the door closed behind Callie, Arizona let out a sigh and looked around the house. She walked up to Callie's room where her luggage for the week was waiting for her.

Once she reached the room, she changed into her completely child appropriate pajamas with butterflies on them. She sat on the bed and pulled out her laptop figuring that she could do some work while Parker slept. However, while she was waiting for her computer to load, she heard her phone announce that she had received a text. Reaching over and grabbing it off of the nightstand, she smiled as she saw it was from Callie.

_I am so lucky to have found you. Good night, sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite._

Arizona laughed at the fact that Callie had used her good night phrase. Figuring that Callie must be waiting at the airport, she texted her back.

_Are you mocking me? That's what my grandma used to tell me when I was a kid. _

Setting her phone beside her on the bed, she laid back and let her thoughts drift to the brunette at the airport. Although Callie had hesitated, she knew that they were now officially girlfriends. She had known since the night that they had spent making love that she wanted to be with Callie. It was all she could think about.

When she heard her phone go off again, she turned her head on the pillow. In her new position she got a whiff of Callie's pillow and closed her eyes. It was obvious that she was on the Latina's choice of side. The pillow had the same scent that she had sensed when she had been in her arms earlier that night. Deciding that she could no longer wait to read the text, she opened her eyes and picked up the phone.

_No! Defiantly no mocking here. I think it's cute._

Arizona did not think anything could wipe the smile off of her face. She sighed giddily as she thought about how to respond. She knew that she had a lot of work to prepare for tomorrow and that it would be impossible for her to focus if she was waiting for her girlfriend to text her back. However, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that just knowing that she was in Callie's bed was enough to distract her from her work.

Finally, she decided that she could make her plan up as she went along. Her students were too young to realize her lack of planning anyway. So she responded the way she wanted to.

_You are so sexy. I need to hear your voice. Please call me?_

Within a few seconds Arizona heard her phone ring and looked to see that Callie was indeed calling her. "Hey, Calliope. How long until your flight leaves?"

"About forty-five minutes until it boards." Callie responded.

They spent the rest of the time talking on the phone. They told each other stories of their childhood. They shared jokes and even created a few inside jokes of their own. Although, Callie could not talk for long, Arizona had fallen asleep with the phone next to her. She had also chosen to move to the other side of the bed so that she could cuddle up to her lover's pillow.

It was almost as if they had spent the night together. _Almost._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

The next three days passed by very quickly for Arizona and Parker. Along with Mark and Lexie, they had easily developed a schedule. In the morning, Arizona would take Parker to school with her. After her first class, Mark, Lexie or Cristina would stop by the school and pick Parker up and take her to the hospital day care.

As soon as school ended, Arizona would go to the hospital and pick Parker up. On the way to Callie's house they would stop at a drive thru to get dinner, leaving them the remainder of the afternoon to play.

After a horrible time getting Parker to sleep on Monday, Arizona realized that she would not be able to get any work done until after Parker was in bed. Therefore, she developed a method she called 'Make the kid beg to sleep at a reasonable hour.'

The minute they got home, Arizona would wear Parker out with games that she'd make up. On Tuesday, they had played Marshmallow tag. She had bought them both guns that shot marshmallows and they spent an hour decorating their own. Arizona's was pink with butterflies and Parker's was green with glitter. They had used four bags of marshmallows before she suggested that they clean up the mess.

That night they had barely made it through the first book before Parker was out.

On Wednesday, they had moved some of the furniture in Callie's living room and Arizona helped Parker make up dances to some of her favorite songs. It was then that she learned of the music her girlfriend let her child listen to. She was a mixture of surprised and humored when the 5-year old offered to teach her the 'Soulja Boy.'

Overall, her plan had been fool proof, working two nights in a row. The only flaw was that she too was begging for sleep. However, Callie had given her the secret. Coffee... lots and lots of coffee.

Callie was another reason why Arizona had been getting very little sleep. There was a three hour time difference between them. Meaning that when Callie called her after she left the hospital around 7 pm, it was 10 pm for Arizona. Apparently, Callie Torres was some sort of a rockstar in the field of surgery. The hospital in Honolulu had asked her to see other patients for the week that she was there and from what she had told Arizona, there was rumor of a job offer.

It had become some sort of an understanding between the two that when Callie called in the morning she was to talk to Parker. But when she called at night they spent the time to talk about them.

Although the week had been difficult for Parker, it was even harder for Arizona. Sher and Callie had only known each other for three weeks, been dating for five days and been on two dates. Yet life already wanted to put their relationship to the test by putting 2670 miles between them on their first week as an official couple.

Arizona looked down at her phone to check the time. Only 7 more hours until Callie would call. Sighing, she put her phone back in her pocket and continued down the hospital corridor.

She smiled as she reached the hospital daycare. "Good afternoon, Mary. How are you today?"

"Ms. Robbins!" The greeter who couldn't have beenmuch older than 20 smiled back at her. "I am good. I think today is the first day all week that I didn't have to call Dr. Sloan. That is a vast improvement."

Arizona laughed, but internally sighed. She had had very quickly caught onto the fact that her girlfriend's child was the trouble maker of not only her class, but of everywhere she went. She just hoped that she could handle it. "Wow. I'm surprised Mark didn't stop by to make sure she wasn't dead."

"I'm sure that she'll grow out of it. I just have to make sure that I tell Dr. Torres that if she has more kids, we can only handle one at a time."

Mary laughed and then told her that she'd be back with Parker. However, Arizona didn't hear her as her mind raced with thoughts of Callie wanting other children. She wasn't certain if Callie had mentioned it to Mary or if she had just assumed that it would be an option. Either way, she'd have to discuss this new development with her girlfriend.

Arizona was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt something grab her hand. She automatically knew it was Parker. It was the first thing that she had thought to teach Parker after having the child constantly run around. When out of the house, Parker was to always hold Arizona's hand. "Hey, kiddo. Are you ready to go?"

Parker nodded and started pulling Arizona to the elevator. Arizona followed behind the child, but frowned as she noticed that for the first time since she had met her, Parker was quiet.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?"

Parker shook her head, but once they got into the elevator she let go of Arizona's hand and motioned for Arizona to pick her up. Arizona obliged and as soon as she was carrying the child, Parker rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Without saying another word, the pair made their way to home. Arizona had hoped that maybe she'd run into one of Callie's friends so that they could tell her if it was normal for the child to occasionally act so calm. However, since luck wasn't on her side, she figured she'd call them once she got Parker fed and ready for bed.

"Is there anything that you would like to eat?" Arizona asked Parker from the front seat.

"I'm not hungry." Parker whined from the backseat.

Arizona frowned and took her phone from her pocket. Once they were stopped at a red light, she went to Mark's name and pressed call. After a few rings it went to his voicemail causing Arizona to groan in frustration.

Turning to look at the child through the rear view mirror, Arizona let a worried look cross her face. "How about we stop and get some food for when you are hungry?"

"Okay." Parker shrugged.

Arizona moved her eyes to the road, but couldn't get rid of the worry. After stopping by to get their food, she quickly made her way back to Callie's house. Arizona tried to get Parker to eat, but she still claimed that she wasn't hungry. Deciding that she would try once again to call Mark, Arizona turned on Parker's favorite Disney movie and set her up with a pillow and blanket in the living room.

"Please answer." Arizona whined to herself as she listened to the rings. She groaned as she once again heard Mark's voicemail. This time she decided that she would leave him a message. "Mark, it's me, Arizona. I'm worried about Parker. She hasn't been herself since I picked her up from daycare. Please call me back."

"Damn it." She muttered as she looked through her phone for Cristina's number. She began pacing as she called Cristina, however, she was once again disappointed as this phone went straight to voicemail.

Arizona walked into the living room and saw that Parker was still lying on the couch, watching the movie. She moved the pillow and sat so that Parker's head was resting in her lap. Deciding that rest was probably what Parker needed most, Arizona sat there with her for the next half an hour until the child slowly drifted to sleep.

Turning off the TV, Arizona replaced the pillow with her body and went to the dining room. She heated up her food while she debated over whether or not to bother Callie. She would not deny that she was worried, however, she didn't want to call and worry the brunette over nothing.

Deciding that it was worth the risk. Arizona dialed her girlfriend's number and patiently waited for her to answer. "Hello, I cannot come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

Arizona sighed as she heard the beep, she was still unsure if she should worry Callie. "Um... Hey, Calliope. It's me, Arizona. I don't want to worry you, but I don't think Parker is feeling well and I don't know what to do. She isn't really talking and when I mention dinner she tells me that she isn't hungry. It's probably nothing, but I'm kind of freaking out here. Please call me back. Thanks. I love you."

As soon as she hung up the phone she angrily smashed it down on the table. Figuring that she shouldn't leave Parker alone for too long, she walked back into the living room and took a seat on the other couch. Arizona smiled as she heard a random snore fall from the girl's mouth.

Parker was lying on her back sprawled out so that one of her small arms was on the back of the couch and the other was nearing the edge. Arizona had to hold herself back from running her hands through the child's brunette locks. She hated to admit it, but she had been wrong. Very wrong.

She did want kids. She wanted to witness all of the stuff that she missed out on with Parker. She wanted to see her Calliope pregnant. She wanted to witness all of the firsts. First step. First word. First time sleeping through the night. There was so many positive, happy experiences that she was missing out on by letting her fears take control of her decisions.

The truth was that she had wanted kids when she was in college. She had always enjoyed children, that's what had made her become a teacher in the first place. However, once she started working with children, she realized that she was in the best position.

She was able to have fun with the kids, but when they began to get hungry, cranky, or sick she was just sent them home to their parents. It also didn't help that every day she would see parents drop their kids off. They always looked tired, annoyed, worried or unhappy. However, she had failed to see that they also looked proud, hopeful, excited, and most importantly loved.

The love shared in these parent-child relationships was so much stronger than any bond that she had ever shared with anyone other than her own parents. Callie and Parker had shown her this and there was no way that she could ever go back to her old way of thinking.

"Mommy?"

Arizona was knocked out of her thoughts by Parker's whispered whine. She ran up to the couch where Parker was now rolled up with tears rolling down her face. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I want my mommy!" Parker sobbed as she pushed away Arizona's hands.

"I tried to call her. She is still at work. Is there anything I can do for you?" Arizona pulled back her arms when she realized that she was not what the kid needed. Her heart broke at the look of pain on Parker's face. All she wanted to do was to take her in her arms and make her feel better.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and tried to call Callie again. When she realized that there was no way that she was going to get a hold of anyone helpful, she picked Parker up and ran her to her car.

"Sweetie, we are going back to the hospital. Maybe we'll run into Uncle Mark." Arizona told Parker from the front seat. The child was still crying in her car seat and Arizona couldn't help but feel helpless. Turning her eyes back to the road she whispered to herself. "I hope."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews, they really do mean a lot to me. I had trouble with this chapter, mainly because it is nearing the end of this story and I don't want it to seemed too rushed. Therefore, the chapters should be getting a bit longer.

I hope to find time tomorrow to work on the next chapter, but with my job I can't guarantee what time I'll get off. Anyways, let me know what you think.

Chapter 17:

Arizona ran through the emergency room doors holding Parker in her arms. Parker had calmed down slightly, but Arizona could still hear her sniffle and feel her shoulder getting wet from the child's tears. She slowed down as she reached the front desk and began rubbing circles on Parker's back.

"If you need to see a doctor you should fill this out." The woman sitting behind the desk looked up from her computer and motioned to a form on the counter.

"Actually I need to get a hold of Dr. Mark Sloan. Tell him that Parker is here and is not feeling well." Arizona responded, worry still on her face.

The older woman looked her up and down and frowned. "Are you somehow related?"

Arizona nodded, however she did not respond right away. She was getting very angry, very quickly. She could no longer hear Parker crying, but she felt her shift in her arms and move to scratch her stomach. Arizona looked down and as the child's shirt lifted she saw what looked like a rash on the area around her navel.

She pulled Parker away and sat her on the counter. Making sure to hold her still, Arizona lifted her shirt more and found what looked like chicken pox covering Parker's abdomen.

"Oh, Sweetie." Arizona sighed as she saw how miserable Parker looked. She lowered the girl's shirt and pulled her back into her arms. Once she felt the child relax into her arms, she looked up at the greeter with what she could only guess was fire in her eyes and spoke in her stern but calming voice so that she didn't scare Parker. "You are going to get me Dr. Sloan in the next 5 minutes or I am going to go back there and find him myself. I could waste my time filling out this paperwork, but you wouldn't let me sign her in anyway since I am not her mother nor can I get a hold of her mother."

The woman continued to look up at her, but didn't move.

"Your time is starting now. I am going to sit over there and wait. You have 5 minutes." Arizona stated. She knew that she probably wasn't being rational, but right now she couldn't think straight. She had one thing on her mind... get Mark. And that is what she was going to do.

Walking to the corner of the waiting room, Arizona sat down and moved Parker so that she was sitting in her lap. She lifted the child's shirt slightly and began to rub her back gently. Parker leaned back into her body and rested her head on her chest. She pulled out her phone and checked to see if anyone had called her back.

Seeing that she had no messages waiting, she decided to call Callie and tell her that she shouldn't worry. After a few rings the phone once again went to voicemail. "Hey, Calliope, it's me again. I brought Parker to the hospital and we're waiting for Mark to take a look at her. She has a rash on her stomach that looks a little like the chicken pox. Please don't worry too much and call me as soon as you get this. Love you."

When she hung up. Arizona looked down to see that Parker had fallen asleep. She stopped her hand movements and leaned down to place a quick kiss in the brunette curls. Giving herself a moment to breathe, she leaned her head back against the wall.

After a few minutes, she heard a door open loudly and Mark's voice calling her. "Blondie! What's wrong with her?"

She quickly stood up and carried the now awake child to him. "She has a rash on her stomach. When I picked her up she was really quiet and wasn't hungry. I don't know what's wrong with her."

Mark took Parker from Arizona's arms and walked them back to a room in the hospital. Arizona stood back as she watched Mark at work. He called nurses into the room and they flocked around him setting things up. She watched as one of the nurses brought him a small gown and he began to carefully undress Parker and put the gown on her.

After a few minutes, the nurses had all left and it was just Mark, Arizona and Parker in the room. Now that it was just the three of them, the room felt a lot larger. Feeling more comfortable, Arizona stepped onto the other side of Parker's bed and watched as Mark was rubbing some sort of ointment on the child's small abdomen.

"What is that stuff?" Arizona asked.

Mark looked up at her and smiled. "Oh, this is just simple calamine lotion. It will take down the itching."

Arizona tried to return the smile, but when she looked back down and Parker and saw the pain in her eyes, it broke her heart. She felt so helpless as she looked at her girlfriend's mini me. Callie had left her alone with her daughter for only three days and she had already broken her. "What's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?"

"She is going to be fine. Just the chicken pox. A little difficult to take care of for a week or two, but she'll feel better in a couple days." Mark responded.

He finished wrapping up Parker's hands with gauze so that she wouldn't scratch and then kissed them both. "Hey, Parks, are you feeling better?"

Parker nodded, but she still had a frown on her face. "Uncle Mark, do I have to wear these ugly things on my hands?"

Mark and Arizona laughed at the little girl's response.

"Yep, my favorite niece is back." Mark replied. He looked up at Arizona and nodded towards the exit before looking back at the little girl. "Parks, I am going to get a nurse in here to watch you while I go talk to Arizona. Okay?"

"Do you guys have to leave?" Parker asked, sticking her bottom lip out to pout.

Mark laughed and let go of her hand. "We will be right back. Stick that lip back in."

Arizona followed Mark out of the room. He followed through with his promise to get Parker a nurse before he led her into what she guessed was a conference room. She sat across from him laid her head on the table in front of her. He watched as her back moved up and down roughly, letting him know that she was crying. After no longer than a minute, she wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

Neither one of them said anything about what had just happened, but Mark waited to speak until Arizona had pulled herself back together. "You did good, Blondie. She only has the chicken pox, she'll be fine in no time."

Arizona stood up and shook her head, "I can't do this. I don't do sick kids. I only see the healthy ones. When they are sick they stay home with their parents and then when they are better, I take them back. I don't see how anyone can handle working with sick kids every day."

Mark stood up and grabbed both of her shoulders, causing her to stop pacing and look at him. "Hey, I told you that she'll be fine. Callie will be back in a few days and I am certain that she'll be fine. I just need to go over some simple care instructions for you. She can't go to school or daycare for at least a week, but we'll work out something..."

"No," Arizona whispered. At Mark's confused look, she responded more forcefully, "No. I'm sorry, but you are going to have to stay with her. I'll tell Callie when she calls me back, but I can't. I haven't had the chicken pox so I can't be around her right now."

As Arizona easily glided out of Mark's grasp and to the door, she whispered that she was sorry. However, she had barely made it out of the room before Mark stopped her. "Robbins." She barely turned around to look at him before he continued. "You're going to want to warn the other parents. Since the sores are already spreading she has most likely been contagious for the last two days. I also would suggest that you take a few days off to make sure that you don't have them and spread them around."

Without responding, Arizona quickly turned back around and walked away leaving Mark standing in the conference room doorway. Once he could no longer see her, he walked back in the room and took his phone out of his pocket. Dialing his best friend's number, he listened as it ringed twice.

"Mark! Thank God, have you heard from Arizona about Parker? I've been trying to call her and she isn't answering." Callie said worriedly. He could tell that she had been crying or running by the way she sounded out of breath.

"Cal, calm down. Parker is here at the hospital with me. She just has the chicken pox, a nurse is with her right now." Mark replied.

"Thank God, I was so worried when I listened to the messages Arizona left." Callie sighed. After a few seconds where Mark allowed her to catch her breath, she finished, "How are they doing, Mark? Honestly..."

"What do you mean?"

Callie sighed and sat down before continuing. "I've talked to them both the past few days and they sound fine, but... With Arizona's past fear of having kids I want to make sure it's not too much too soon. And you know how Parker gets when she is sick... I need to be there for her. She needs her mother."

It was Mark's turn to sigh as he tried to think of a way to keep Callie from feeling like she has to head home early. "Blondie was doing really well the first few days. But I think the fact that Parker is sick really upset her. She probably thinks that you won't put out after discovering that she broke your daughter."

"Remind me again why are you my best friend?" Callie responded dryly as Mark laughed. "Seriously, though... Is Arizona there with you? I really want to make sure she is okay."

"Sorry, Cal, she said that she hasn't had the chicken pox before and left." Mark replied. He had a feeling that Arizona hadn't been entirely honest, but there was no way that he would tell Callie that. "Don't worry about Parker though. I'll keep her here with me overnight tonight while I'm on call and then I have tomorrow off. I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure? I can come..." Callie started before Mark interrupted her.

"No way! I got it covered. Enjoy your vacation. Send me a picture of you in a bikini."

"Perv!" Callie replied causing Mark to laugh with her. "I'll stay, but no pictures for you."

"Fine... I guess I'll just have to wait until you come back for that." Mark laughed. "I have to go, but I'll call you if anything changes."

After they hung up. Callie moved so that she was lying on the bed in the on-call room that she now felt like was her new home. Over the last three days, the chief of surgery at the hospital in Honolulu had her working on non-stop surgeries. She had maybe slept a total of eight hours since her plane had landed.

The truth was that she really missed Parker. She had never been away from her for so. She definitely trusted that Arizona could handle watching the child for a week, however, since Parker was sick it would be a lie to say that she wasn't a bit worried.

Whenever Parker was sick, she always acted very distant. The child wouldn't talk, complain, or share what was wrong, instead, all she wanted was to be held. Although Mark had told her that he had it covered, she really wanted to go home. She really missed her daughter.

Then there was her relationship with Arizona. They had only officially been together for 5 days and half of them had been spent in different states. Since the time that they had made love, she couldn't go more than a couple minutes without thinking about the blonde. The one time that she had actually found herself with time for a nap, she had felt herself physically craving the feel Arizona's warmth next to her.

Although she knew it sounded crazy, since she had only known Arizona for a month, she was madly in love with her. It may not have been love at first sight, but it was close and she could no longer imagine a life where she couldn't see or talk to her girlfriend every day.

The chief of surgery at the hospital in Hawaii had been discussing making her an offer for a contract as an Ortho attending. However, she had just finished her last surgery on Mr. Johnson, the consult that she had been called for, and she was ready to go home. She just hoped that the chief would understand how important it was that she got home to her daughter.

Arizona frowned as she sat in her car, still in the hospital parking lot. It had only taken her 5 minutes to reach her car, but when she tried to start it there was something stopping her. She was feeling really guilty for lying to Mark about not having had the chicken pox, but she just couldn't handle seeing Parker so sick.

That's why a half an hour and she hadn't moved. She couldn't convince herself to drive off, yet nor could she talk herself into walking back to child's room. She had realized when she reached the parking lot that she had left her phone in Parker's hospital room, so she couldn't try to call Callie again. However, she figured that Mark would take care of that as well.

In a way, she felt as if she wasn't good for Callie and Parker. When she had spent Saturday with the three of them she could see how they already had a family set up. Not to mention that with Callie's parents and Mark's girlfriend, they had a full support system.

Before she knew it the sun had set and the only light was from the street lamps and cars exiting the parking lot. Taking one more deep breath, she got out of the car. After trying and failing too many times to count to start the car and head home, she realized that her only option was to go to Parker's room and make sure that she was okay.

In what seemed like only seconds to Arizona, she was standing in front of Parker's room. Looking through the glass windows, she could see Mark lying on the hospital bed next to Parker, rubbing his arms over the little girl's body soothingly.

"He's amazing with her." A voice came up from beside Arizona, causing her to look away from the pair.

She turned for just a second to see that it was Lexie before turning her view back and nodding, "Yeah, he is good for both of them."

"You are good for them too, Arizona." Lexie responded, looking straight at the blonde. "Ever since Callie met you, she's changed. She's become... happier in a sense. She has this bounce in her step that I didn't even see when she was with George. Even Cristina sees it. It's crazy, but she rolls her eyes at Callie even more than she used to."

"Trust me, there is no way that I did that. I was so cruel to her." Arizona whispered, not taking her eyes off of the room as if they'd disappear if she blinked. "It's so selfish, but I can't leave. I need them. I have no idea what I would do at home alone."

"Maybe that's a sign that you should stay."

"I lied." Arizona replied, finally turning to look at Lexie. "I told him that I haven't had the chicken pox, but I have. I just don't know how to see her suffering. How to look at this child that has taken my heart and watch as she is in pain and there is nothing I can do about it."

Before Lexie could respond, the two women heard a door close beside them. Turning to look, they saw Mark quietly slip out of Parker's room. "I got paged to the ER. I'm glad to see you're back, Blondie."

Mark and Lexie both walked away, leaving her in the hallway staring at Parker in the bed. After a couple minutes she saw Parker turn in the bed and look straight at her. Not being able to handle it anymore, she walked into the room and stood in front of the bed.

Raising her hand to wipe the brunette curls out of Parker's face, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Parker whispered, exhaustion obvious on her face, "Where did you go?"

"I... I just had to go somewhere real fast, but I'm here now." Arizona replied. She tried to put a smile on her face, but it was killing her to see the child look so beaten. "I won't leave again, okay?"

The little girl nodded and Arizona moved her over slightly so that there was room for her to squeeze in beside her. She carefully hopped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Parker. It only took a couple seconds for Parker to curl further into her and fall asleep. Arizona looked at the child in her arms and smiled. She let her hand run through the hair between her arms and made a promise to herself before falling asleep. A promise that she would never let her stupidity come between her and the Torres girls again.

Six hours later, Callie walked into the room to find the pair still wrapped up in each other's arms and smiled before turning around to get some coffee.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note: So I guess I have no real excuse for taking so long to update other than lack of motivation along with a new job. However, I just want to thank all of you that have continued to show interest in this story over this past month. I will try my best to work on the next chapter this weekend.

I hope that this chapter does not disappoint. Either way, let me know what you think!

Callie straightened herself up in the uncomfortable hospital chair when she saw Parker begin to stir on the bed in front of her. When her daughter opened her eyes to look straight at her, she stood up and walked over to the side of the bed. Carefully brushing the brunette curls out of Parker's face, Callie smiled down at the child.

"Morning, Mommy." Parker whispered, happily. "I missed you when you were gone."

"I missed you too." Callie replied in an equally quiet tone. She gently ran her hand up and down her daughter's arms careful not to scratch her pox.

Parker sat up, causing Callie to stop her motions. Worried that she might have caused pain, Callie looked at the child concerned. Within seconds, Parker looked down at her arm and smiled. "Look, Mommy! I got cool bumps everywhere."

Smiling at her daughter's comment, Callie nodded and pulled her into her arms. "So I see. Are you in any pain?"

"No, but it itches everywhere..." Parker exaggerated the last word and sighed into her mom's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, mija. But did you have fun with Arizona these past few days?"

Parker nodded as Callie sat back down in the chair with Parker sitting on her lap. "We had lots of fun! It was cool seeing her ALL day long. We played games at school and at home!"

"Wow. That does sound like a lot of fun." Callie agreed.

Parker continued to ramble on about the adventures that she and Arizona had gone through in the few days that Callie had been gone. It shocked Callie how full of energy the teacher must have been - dealing with many kids throughout the day and then one for the rest of the night at home.

A gentle snore rang through the hospital room, causing Callie to turn her attention to the blonde woman on the bed. She smiled as she noticed that Arizona's arm was still protectively lying over the spot that she had pulled Parker out of. Not that it seemed to protect the child too much since she had slept through quite a bit of noise. However, Callie figured that her girlfriend must have been exhausted after her first week living with a full time 5-year old.

Callie knew that she should be worried about how fast her relationship with Arizona was moving. But no matter how hard she tried to tell herself that they should slow down, she couldn't. For the first time in her life Callie felt like everything wasgoing right.

She was content with her life before George and Parker. George had filled a huge gap in her heart that she wasn't aware had even been there. However, she had mistaken the fact that she loved him and the feeling of completeness that he gave her with the feeling of being in love with someone. Everything changed the moment that she found out that she was pregnant with Parker. She honestly couldn't care less if she even liked George as long as their child's life was filled with happiness.

When George died, Callie lost the person who had become her best friend. He was there for her and their daughter whenever they needed him and the fact that she wasn't in love with him didn't change the fact that her heart broke.

Callie had spent years trying to fill the gap in her heart without risking any more pain for her and for Parker. But the second that her eyes saw the blonde teacher in that classroom everything had changed. She could see everything Arizona was feeling simply by looking into her eyes. Shockwaves were sent throughout her body as soon as their skin made contact. With each word that Arizona spoke, she heard a lifetime worth of stories. It had taken all of one date with the blonde haired, blue eyed woman for her to know and love everything about the woman.

When Parker finally noticed that her mother was no longer listening, she punched her in the shoulder.

"Oww! What did you do that for?" Callie asked her daughter, rubbing her hand in the sore spot on her shoulder.

"That's what you do to Uncle Mark when you are mad at him." Parker replied innocently.

Callie was about to reply when she heard a laugh coming from the center of the room. She turned to see that Arizona was laughing at her from her spot on the bed and raised her eyebrows in response. "Is there something you find funny?"

Arizona set up and shook her head, causing her blonde curls to brush her shoulders. "Nope, I think it's incredibly sexy that you got schooled by a five year old."

"Schooled? Seriously, Arizona?" Callie replied, trying to keep a straight face. She stood up, carrying a laughing Parker, and walked over to the bed. Arizona threw her legs over the bed and hopped down off the bed to meet Callie in the middle. Before Callie could make it to the bed, Arizona pulled her into her arms and used her arm on the other side of Parker to gently use the brunette's hair to pull her down so that their lips could meet.

"Um... Now that's a good morning that I could get used to." Callie muttered as Arizona pulled away, one hand still on the Latina's hip.

"Do I get a kiss, Arizona?" Parker asked, causing the two women to turn and look at her.

Arizona smiled before leaning forward and placing three kisses on Parker's face; starting at her left check, hitting her forehead, and ending at her right cheek. " Happy kiddo?"

"Yep. I got three kisses! Mommy only got one." Parker giggled from Callie's arms.

Callie rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed as Arizona stepped out of her way. She sat her daughter on the bed and pulled the blankets over the child before telling her to rest and turning the tv onto Parker's favorite cartoon.

Walking over to a smirking Arizona, Callie grabbed her hand and slowly intertwined their fingers. Before reaching the door she turned to her daughter to tell her that she would send in one of Parker's favorite nurses and then get Mark to sit in the room and watch tv with her. She turned to walk out with Arizona following behind her.

Callie passed by the nurses' station and whispered in one of the nurses ears before she turned to Arizona with a naughty smirk on her face and pulled a confused looking Arizona into one of the most secluded hallways of the hospital. She knew that eventually she would have to take Parker home, but right now she was dead set on showing the blonde how much she had missed her. Looking in both directions, Callie stopped right in front of an on-call room and dragged Arizona in.

Before Arizona could ask her what was going on, Callie pushed her up against the door and attached their lips. The blonde replied by opening her lips, welcoming the warm tongue that was rubbing across her lips into her mouth. Callie couldn't prevent the moan from rolling out of her throat as she felt hands roam dangerously slow from her hips, up under her shirt to her breast.

Forcing herself to release her hold on her girlfriend for a second, Callie quickly locked the on call room door. Arizona used this as an opportunity to turn them so that Callie's back was up against the wall. She could feel the Latina's hands begin a trail up her sides, but she stopped them and pulled apart to whisper, "Stop."

She led Callie's hands back against the wall at her sides and moved her lips back to devouring the brunette's lips. Their tongues danced in a passion filled salsa and the blonde pushed her body flush against her lover's. One of her hands went up to unhook Callie's bra in the back, while the other masterfully unbuttoned her pants.

"You're too good... at this... are you sure that you... haven't done this before?" Callie gasped as Arizona moved to placing gentle kisses on her jaw.

Arizona pulled back and looked into dark chocolate brown eyes. Knowing that she needed to assure her partner, Callie dipped her head so that she could give special treatment to the blonde's pulse point.

"Oh god, Calliope. I've been dreaming about this for days." Arizona moved her neck at an angle so that Callie had easier access. Trying to get her hands to stop shaking, Arizona continued her assault on the barriers between her and Callie. "Bed."

The two women worked together to remove each other's clothes and by the time Callie pushed Arizona onto the bottom bunk, they were both completely nude. "Wow..." the brunette muttered as she looked down at her lover, taking mental notes of how she looked from head to toe. "You're so beautiful."

Arizona smirked as she saw the sexual hunger in the brown eyes above her. "You have two seconds to get on this bed before I take you right there."

Callie didn't waste any more time and climbed onto the bed so that her arms were on either side of the blonde's shoulders and she was hovering over her body. She leaned her head down slightly to meet Arizona's waiting lips, but quickly pulled back so that she could look into her eyes. Seeing all of the lust and arousal in the now dark blue eyes, Callie slowly lowered her body flush against the pale one below her.

Arizona moaned as she felt Callie's breasts line up against hers and used her hand to pull the brunette's lips down to meet hers. Once Arizona had her lover where she wanted her, she used her other hand to trail down the tan skin. Reaching the inside of Callie's thigh, she felt her moan into her mouth and move her hips so that Arizona's fingers were closer to her center.

"Please, Arizona... I nee..." Callie was interrupted when she felt Arizona swiftly enter her with two fingers.

"Is that what you wanted, Calliope?" Arizona asked huskily, looking into Callie's face that was now tilted back.

The Latina nodded as Arizona pulled her fingers out of her to run through her wet folds and rub circles around her clit. She started off fast in her motions, but as she flipped them so that Callie was on her back, she began to move painfully slow.

"Fuck..." Callie moaned when Arizona ran her tongue from her neck to her breast.

Deciding that she was tired of being teased, Callie surprised Arizona by thrusting her thigh in between her legs hard enough to hit the sensitive bud. When she felt her lover move her fingers back down into her soaked folds and use her thumb to continue to stimulate her clit, Callie moved her hand so that it was between her thigh and Arizona's center.

She quickly began to copy each and every one of Arizona's motions. When the blonde would thrust, Callie would thrust, when she would use her thumb to flick her clit, Callie would reciprocate.

The sensuality of their situation along with the lust and pure need to pleasure each other, caused them both to reach their orgasm fairly quickly. Callie could feel her muscles clenching tight around Arizona's fingers and attempted to move her fingers faster to catch up.

Feeling Callie's body shake from her orgasm and the way she could feel Callie moan in her mouth, Arizona quickly followed.

"Wow..." Arizona mumbled as she rolled off of her girlfriend, however quickly finding the tan hand and intertwining their fingers to maintain some sort of connection.

"Yeah..." Callie replied, still breathing hard. She turned onto her side and leaned on her elbow so that she could smile down at her lover. "I am so happy to be home."


End file.
